LT Lily Terrestrial
by Star Saber21
Summary: You've never read a Ben 10 Loud House Crossover like this before. See what happens when the power of the Omntrix is in tiny hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everone to my very first Crossover.** **Before the we get started, I wanted to point out something I noticed while watching "A Tattler's Tale." When the kids freeze during their brawl and Lily is biting Luan's leg. Lily's right ear is missing. Check it out its really weird.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, The Loud House or any of their characters.**

 **L.T. Lily Terrestrial**

"Lincoln Loud here," the white haired boy introduced himself as he walked down the street. "To the outside world, the only things strange about me are my white hair, and the size of my family." Holds up a wallet photo of the Loud family. "But what people don't know, is I'm actually, a superhero!" He raised his right arm showing the Omnitrix attached to his wrist. "The Omnitrix, it fell from space and from the moment it jumped onto my wrist, I've had the ability to transform into super powered aliens. I've fought criminals, robots, mutants, monsters, alien invaders, you name it. My life is a regular heroes story, but," he stops walking. "This story isn't about me, its about one of my sisters." He held up the photo again. "More specifically, Lily." He pointed to the smiling baby. "Your probably wondering what a fifteen month old has to do with any of this, well it's a long story."

With the long history of noise coming from the Loud house, the neighbours try to ignore the noise. This means no one saw the large, red skinned, four armed alien fighting some kind of robot.

"You picked the wrong planet!" Four Arms said before punching the robot back.

"You tell em son!" Lynn Sr yelled as he Rita, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa were watching form the kitchen.

"Take him down bro!" Luna shouted.

"Take him apart!" Lana shouted.

"Save me some intact pieces for study!" Lisa shouted and everyone gave her a look.

The robot got up and its chest opened up, revealing a glowing green power core. It glowed brighter and it blasted Four Arms. "LINCOLN!" They all shouted. Gritting his teeth Lincoln pressed forward towards the robot as it blasted him. Once close enough he reached out grabbing the power core and began crushing it in his hands. An intense light forced the family to cover their eyes as moments later there was an explosion, no one noticed a bolt of green energy fly in through an upstairs window.

They all looked at the smoke biting their nails in worry, until Lincoln walked through the smoke. "One robot for the junkyard."

His family cheered for him as he entered the kitchen. "Great job Lincoln."

"No problem." Lincoln said. "On the evil robot scale, that was like five. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting Clyde at the comic book store, later guys." With that Lincoln took his leave.

"Wait," Rita said and quickly counted her children, "wheres Lily?"

"I left her in her crib." Leni explained. "I thought it might be dangerous to bring a baby to see Lincoln fight an evil robot."

"Huh, that's actually good thinking Leni." Her father said in surprise.

"I'll check on her." Lori said before heading upstairs.

"If you excuse me family unit, I must see if any components of that unknown robot are salvageable."

"AH GUYS!" Lori called from upstairs. "You might wanna get up here!"

They all rushed upstairs to Lisa and Lily's room to see Lori standing over the crib with her back turned to them. "Everything okay Lori?"

"Look!" She turned around holding out Lily to them. She looked fine at first, but then they noticed the mini Omnitrix symbol on her bellybutton. It looked exactly like it did on all over Lincolns transformations, but instead of green it was lavender like Lily's blanket.

"Check it out," Luna pointed. "Lil sis got some belly jewellery. Hey since the youngest of us got it, could I?"

"Finish that sentence and your grounded until your forty." Her mother warned.

"Harsh," the young rocker said.

"Not to worry siblings and parental units." Lisa spoke up. "For I have created a scanning device, that should enlighten us as to the nature of this anomaly." She got up on her stool to her lab table. "Strange, I left the device here this morning."

"Um, about this big?" Lynn Jr held up her hands, "kind of looks like TV remote had a baby with one of those pricing guns stores have?"

"Why yes," Lisa narrowed her eyes. "How did you know?"

"We took it," Lynn Jr, Luan and Lana said.

A few minutes later they were all in the living room as Lisa scanned Lily with the device.

"So why did you three take it?" Lori asked as she held Lily.

"We wanted to see what was that jar of purple stuff in the back of the fridge was." Luan shrugged.

"So what was it?" Lola asked.

"We don't know." Lana shrugged. "The scanner thing couldn't tell."

"Jar of purple stuff?" Lynn Sr blinked. "That's still there?"

"When did you but it?" Lucy asked.

"We, didn't." Rita said. "It was there when we moved in."

"Eww," the girls said.

"Scan complete," Lisa said.

"Lily looks okay." Luan said as Lori placed the infant on the floor.

"Hmm," Lisa looked over the results as she and everyone else moved a towards the stairs. "Its very similar to the scans I took of the Omnitrix while our only male sibling was asleep."

"You scanned Lincoln while he was asleep?" Lynn Jr asked.

"Of course, I conduct all my scans while you are all asleep." Lisa said casually.

"What?" they all gasped.

Suddenly there was a flash of green light behind them. Lucy seemed to be the only one to notice and when she turned around, she gasped. "Guys!"

"As I was saying," Lisa went on. "There appears to be some kind off signal that connects it to Lincolns Omnitrix. Though for what purpose I'm not certain."

"GUYS!" Lucy shouted to get their attention.

They all turned only to scream, Lily was on fire. "MY BABY!" Rita screamed.

"Wait!" Luna yelled. "Look!"

The fire went down and they gasped. Sitting there was Lily, but made of magma and her head was on fire. "Poo-Poo."

"Is that," Lana blinked, "Heatblast?"

"Fascinating," Lisa said. "Our youngest sibling appears to have been transformed into an infant version of one of our male siblings transformations."

"Forget your dumb science talk." Lola snapped. "Lily just turned to one Lincolns aliens!"

Lily heard her name and looked at her family, not noticing the shocked expressions on their faces. Smiling she got up and waddled towards them, leaving tiny scortched footprints in the carpet. The family screamed before scattering and running away from Lily, who thought they were playing and chased after them.

"Somebody do something!" Luna screamed.

"I know!" Leni grabbed two of Lily's blocks from the floor. "Look Lily, its your blocks."

Lily grabbed the blocks, narrowly avoiding burning her sisters hands in the process, but the blocks caught fire. The infant giggled happily, bringing the burning blocks together before tossing them in the air. One landed on the couch and the other on a chair, both of began burning.

"Laughing as you burn the world." Lucy said. "This will make a great poem."

"Somebody do something USEFULL!" Lola snapped.

"I got it!" Lana skidded to a stop and ran into the kitchen. "Wait for my signal!"

Lily began crawling along the floor leaving more scortch marks in the floor before stopping in front of the window to look at a butterfly that was fluttering outside. "Ooohhhh."

Lisa used this distraction to move closer. "Fascinating. Her motor skills appear to be at the same level as when she was human." She wrote on her notepad. She then noticed her little sisters bare, magma behind. "It would seem that while Lilys diapers can contain her highly toxic fecal deposits, they could not withstand the heat of her new body. Lily giggled as she watched the fluttering butterfly, but then felt something in her tummy causing her to close her eyes. A loud fart got everyones attention, but not as much as the flames that accompanied it and scorched Lisa's note book. "My notes!" The butterfly flew away and Lily resumed chasing her family.

"Somebody lure her in here!" Lana called out from the kitchen.

Lily approached her parents who were backed into the corner and shaking in fear. "Hey Lily!" The infant turned around and saw Lori who held her arms out, "come give your big sister a big hug."

Lily smiled and waddled towards her oldest sister while the parents let out a sigh of relief. Once Lily entered the kitchen Lori jumped to the side and the baby stopped in confusion when she saw Lana standing by the pipes under the sink with a wrench in her hands. "Sorry Lily." Lana pulled the wrench and water shot from the pipe hitting Lily and washing her back into the living room.

When the water was shut off Lily was on her back, flames extinguished and crying loudly. "WAAAHHHH!" But instead of tears, little puffs of steam were coming out of her eyes.

"Oh sweetie," Rita picked her youngest child up. She was still hot, but a pleasant non burning hot. "Its ok, sweetie," she held her close, "Mommys here."

Lynn Jr ran in with a fire extinguisher and put of the fires. "Fires out."

Lori looked around at the damage. "Not the worst fire the living rooms ever seen."

Luan inspected something on the floor. "I think I found whats left of Lilys diaper. Guess she was on a hot streak, get it?"

The family groaned except for Lynn Sr who tried to contain a chuckle.

"As I was saying," Lisa adjusted her glasses. "This mini Omnitrix-"

"The Lilytrix." Luna spoke up.

"I like it." Lucy said.

"Fine, this Lilytrix," Lisa carried on, "is linked to our male siblings Omnitrix. In such a way that when he transforms into and alien life form, Lily does the same."

"Awesome!" Lana smiled.

The baby in question was still crying puffs of steam. "Its okay Lily," Her mother kissed her forehead and the infant started to calm down. "Everythings going to be okay." Lily smiled up at her mother and everyone let out a sigh of relief, but were all unprepared when Lilys head reignited.

"AAAHHHH!" Rita screamed in pain as her hands burned before tossing Lily upwards.

"I got her!" Lynn Sr caught her and smiled, but lost that smile when he felt his hands burning. "AAAAAHHHH!" He tossed her to his wife who caught her, only to scream and toss her back to her husband who screamed before repeating the process. Lily was smiling and giggling, thinking they were just playing a game.

A few minutes later Lily was drinking her bottle, sitting on a special fire blanket Lisa made.

"Why isn't the bottle melting?" Lola asked.

"I created it to have a resistance to very high temperatures." Lisa explained.

Lori raised an eyebrow, "and why did you make a fireproof bottle?"

The prodigy shrugged her small shoulders, "I was bored."

"But now what?" Rita asked everyone. "Lily is a baby alien that might burn the house down, who knows when Lincoln will be back, and what is that noise?" Everyone turned to see Luna holding a pan of stovetop popcorn over Lilys head making the insides pop.

"What?" Luna asked as everyone stared at her. "I was cravin some popcorn."

"Well don't hog it all." Lynn Jr said.

Lily finished her bottle with a smile but then gained a strange look on her face and everyone leaned in closer out of curiosity. Lily then burped a large stream of fire on them, when it passed they're covered in shoot and their hair singed, making Lily giggle at them.

"Wow, that really burns me up." Luan laughed, "get it?" With that she collapsed.

Suddenly there was flash of green light and Lily was human again, "Poo-Poo."

Before anyone could question how, the front door opened, "I'm Home!" Lincoln walked in, but stopped when he saw all the burn marks on the floor and furniture, as well as his shoot covered family. "What I miss?"

 **And that was chapter 1. Like in the episode "Inspector 13" Which Inspired this story, Lily will transform every time Lincoln does. I figured since Heatblast was Bens very first transformation, why not have it be Lilys two. Some Aliens are hard to write a full chapter on without getting repetitive, so future chapters will a mini segment at the end. A funny scene involving that alien.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everybody. Just to make things clear, Lincoln will be absent the majority of this story. Each chapter will be Lily transforming into baby versions an alien species and her parents and sister try to handle her. Key word being "Try."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, The Loud House or any of their characters.**

 **L.T. Lily Terrestrial**

In the living room, Lynn Sr is kneeling on the floor and playing with Lily. "Got your nose." He pretended to steal her nose and held his thumb between his fingers.

Lily gasped at this and reached out making baby noises at him, that clearly meant she wanted her nose back.

"Okay Lily, here you go." Lynn tapped her nose and showed his empty hand to look like he put it back. "There ya go." Lily placed her tiny hands on her nose and giggled happily to have it back. She reached out again, this time her father was close enough she could grab his nose. "Looks like you got me."

Suddenly there was a green flash of light and when it passed, there stood a baby with red skin, four arms and eyes, still in her diaper but also wearing a lavender T-shirt, and her tuft of hair was now black. Her right upper hand still on her fathers nose and she squeezed. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Lynn screamed in pain.

Rita, Leni, Luan and Lola looked out from the kitchen and gasped. "Four Arms!"

"What do we do?" Luan asked.

Rita thought fast. "Lily sweetie," she called getting her youngest childs attention. "Who wants a cookie?" She held one up.

"Ki-Ki!" Lily smiled and began waddling towards the kitchen, dragging her father by the nose along the floor.

"ARGH this hurts so much more than it looks!" He struggled to get free.

They reached the kitchen but Rita pauses, trying to think of a way to make Lily let go. "Girls, any ideas?"

"I got it!" Leni grabs the cookie from her mother. "Hey Lily, know whats better than a cookie?"

Lily tilts her head, "poo-poo?"

"Four cookies!" Leni holds two in each hand.

Lilys four eyes widen and she begins to drool at the sight before reaching her arms out for them. Leni places one in three of her hands and then pauses. "Uh oh Lily, theres not enough room in your last hand for dads nose and the cookie."

Lily looked at her hand holding her father nose and let go before taking the final cookie and quickly started eating all four of them.

"One heck of a grip," Lynn rubbed his sore nose as his wife helped him up.

"Yeah, Lilys one tough cookie." Luna joked. "Get it?"

"Good one honey, and great job Leni." He said.

"Thanks Dad," she smiled. "Is your nose okay?"

"I'll live," he said. "But I think that's the last 'I got your nose' to be played in this house."

"Right now we need to worry about what to do about Lily." Rita said.

"Maybe we're worrying too much." Leni suggested.

"Yeah, I mean look at those tiny arms." Lola said. "How strong can she really be?"

Lily had finished the cookies and was rubbing her belly when she spotted her lavender blanket underneath the couch. "Blanky!" She grabbed the couch and tossed it behind her, right through the living room window and onto the lawn. As Lily holds her blanket close, everyone else looked out the broken window at the still intact couch.

"Looks like your theory just went out the window." Luan laughed, "get it?"

Later Lynn Jr was searching for something in the living room. "Dang it, where'd I put it?" She then spotted her football in the corner just as Lily waddled into the room. "Hey Lily, can you toss me that ball?" Lily spotted the ball and picked it up before looking at her older sister who held her hands up. "Come on I'm open!"

Lily smiled and threw the ball with such force, it hit Lynn in the stomach, knocking her off her feet and through the back door into the yard, landing in the mud puddle Lana had been playing in.

"You okay Lynn?" She asked.

"I think so. But now I know how everyone I play dodge ball with must feel." Lynn groaned.

Soon it was time to feed Lily and it was Lunas turn to do it. "Chow time lil sis." Luna carried her into the kitchen. After adjusting the high chair, Lily was just able to fit in it. Grabbing a bowl of baby food, Luna offered Lily a spoonful which she gladly took in her mouth, but after a couple of seconds of chewing her eyes opened and she spit out into Lunas face.

"Bleh!" Lily stuck her tongue out.

"I don't get it. This is her favourite." She tried feeding her again, but Lily slapped the spoon out of Lunas hand and it flew upwards, embedding itself in the ceiling.

"Fear not elder sibling," Lisa walked in. "I have something that will be most helpful. A gift from our only male sibling, behold," she holds up her tablet, "the A.L.D.B." Luna just stares at her. "Alien Life Form Database. With it I can access information about other species, namely the ones Lincoln becomes."

"Sweet, can it tell us why Lily suddenly doesn't like her food?" Luna asked.

Lisa searched the database. "Hmm, Lilys taste buds have also changed, so the baby food is no longer appealing to her. As a baby Tetramand, she will need," she paused for a moment before looking at Luna, "Get the blender."

They dropped several things into the blender including half a dozen eggs, a stick of butter, a carton of milk, slices of baloney and poured in some protein powder. The blender shook as it turned on. "You sure about this?" The rocker asked.

"This is the closest possible substitute for Tetramand baby food." The prodigy explained.

They didn't have much choice as Lily was starting to get fussy. "Uh ahhhhhh ahh ehhh boo!" The blender stopped and Luna poured the contents into Lilys sippy cup and placed it front of Lily. "Poo-Poo," she giggled before grabbing it and happily started drinking. She quickly finished it and smiled.

"She liked it," Luna smiled. But Lily began making noises and waving her arms around before reaching out towards the blender. "Guess she really likes it."

They not only fed her what was left in the blender, they had to make a new batch before Lily was finally satisfied. "Small baby, big appetite." Luna observed as she picked Lily up and placed her over her shoulder before patting her back to burp her, but with no luck.

"Pat harder." Lisa advised while standing behind Luna.

"You sure sis?" the Rocker asked. "I don't wanna hurt her."

"Not to worry." She assured her older sister while making eye contact with the baby, "her skin is very thick." Luna shrugged and patted her back much harder, causing Lily to unleash a mighty "BBUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPP!" That blew Lisa's glasses off her face and the wig off her head.

"Whoa," Luna held Lily in front of her. "Nice volume Lily!"

"If your finished, can you please assist me in finding my glasses?" Lisa wandered around trying to find them, then placed a hand on her bald head, "and my hair?"

Lily was sitting in the living room watching cartoons on TV when Lori, Leni, Lynn and Lucy came in and sat on the couch. "Sorry Lily," Lynn grabbed the remote. "Its time for Operation Dessert Storm!" With that she changed the channel.

Lily was not happy about her show being changed and voiced it. "La du goo baa poo bee dooo!" Which roughly translated that she wanted them to change it back. But her sisters were so taken by their show, they didn't noticed Lilys objections. Tearing up, Lily began to cry but instead of flailing her arms about like she normally does, she started banging her small fists on the floor. This got the girls attention, as did the cracks in the floor that formed around the couch.

"Dang it." The girls said before the floor collapsed, causing the couch to fall into the basement and all them to scream as they fell with it. Lynn had dropped the remote as before they fell and it landed on the floor, changing the channel back to Lilys cartoon. The baby stopped crying and happily resumed watching.

Lynn Sr was stepping out the front door with his keys in hand. "Okay, time to get some ingredients to make some goulash." He smiled, but then spotted Lily crawling towards Vanzilla and crush a roller skate under her hand as she crawled by without even noticing. "AAAHHH! LILY STOP!" He ran down the steps to stop her, but stood on the other roller skate and fell on his face. He pushed himself up to see his daughter sit in front of the vans bumper and raise her hand. "NNNNOOOOO!"

There a another flash of green light and Lily was human again as she patted the van, "Vanzilly."

"Phew," Lynn breathed in relief, but then the bumper fell off the van.

"Boo-Boo." Lily cooed.

"Dang it." Lynn said.

* * *

All was quite in the Loud House, but only for a few minutes.

"LANA! STOP IT!" Lola yelled.

"MAKE ME!" Lana yelled back. A fight cloud then exited their room and moved down the hall until they hit something. "What the?" The cloud disappeared and the twins found themselves stuck in a giant spider web.

"Hey guys." They looked to see Lynn also stuck in the web, but upside down. Also in the web were Lori, Leni, Luan with Mr Coconuts and Lisa.

"Where did this come from?" Lana asked.

They all pointed towards the centre of the web. Curled up and fast a asleep was a little blue monkey with four arms and four eyes, with a tail poking out of her diaper and wrapped around herself. Several of her toys were stuck in the web around her including her rattle, her teddy bear, her bottle, several of her blocks and her giraffe.

"Spidermonkey." Lolas eyes widened.

"Cool," Lana smiled.

"How'd you all get stuck?" Lola asked.

"I was practising my parkour and jumped without seeing it." Lynn admitted.

"I was talking to Bobby," Lori gestured to the cell phone, which was stuck in the web close to her head.

"I tried to get Lori free and got stuck two." Leni said embarrassed.

"Me and Mr Coconuts were discussing new jokes," Luan began.

"Then we walked into this sticky situation." Mr Coconuts finished.

"I was paying more attention to my notes than to where I was going." Lisa admitted.

"Well now that we're all caught up, MOMMY! DADDY!" Lola shouted. "WE'RE STUCK!"

"Mom and Dad are at both at work." Lori pointed out. "Lincoln is obviously off doing hero stuff. The only one not stuck is Luna."

Before they could call for her to come help them, Luna stepped out of her room. "Hey Luna, can you-" Lori stopped when she saw Luna was wearing her headphones and had her eyes shut.

"I love this song," she danced down the hallway, and backed into the web. "Huh?"

"Welcome, to the Loud web Luna." Luan smiled.

"Great, now we're all stuck." Lynn sighed.

"You forgot me." Everyone gasped and would have jumped if they could as Lucy appeared.

"Lucy, where have you bin?" Leni asked.

"Watching from the vents," she said plainly. "This web that has trapped you all is great inspiration for my poems."

"Forgot your poems, get us out this thing!" Lola demanded.

"Get some scissors." Leni said.

"Or garden sears." Lisa suggested.

"Or a chainsaw." Lana spoke up.

"Do NOT use a chainsaw!" Lori snapped.

"I would but," Lucy began before taking her Edwin statue from behind her back. "Its almost time for my Vampires of Melancholia marathon, and it looks like I'll have the TV all to myself." She headed for the stairs.

"Lucy! If you don't cut us loose I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!" Lori threatened.

They all started demanding to be let loose, but stopped when Lily started stirring like she might wake up. "Careful," Lucy said softly. "We all know how much Lily cries if shes woken up from her nap too soon. It would be a real shame to be stuck listening to her cry while right next to her."

Everyones eyes widened at the thought of being stuck next to a cranky and crying Lily. The infant let a cute yawn before stretching her limbs out including her tail, which shot webbing at Lori, covering her mouth. Everyone snickered at this as the oldest sister let out a muffled scream. Lily gave one final yawn before curling up again, fast asleep.

Lucy approached the stairs. "See you guys in a couple of hours." A small smile appeared on her face, "lets go Edwin," she descended down the stairs to watch TV in peace.

 **For those who didn't know, yes, Lisa does actually wear a wig. Radiation experiments and all that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, The Loud House or any of their characters.**

 **L.T. Lily Terrestrial**

Luan had brought Lily to the kitchen to feed her. But the infant had gotten more food on her face than in her tummy. "I better get you cleaned up. Luan picked her up as the twins walked in.

"I got this," Lana took Lily.

"What do you know about cleaning?" Lola asked.

Lana whistled, "hey Charles!" The dog entered the living room. "Who wants to lick a messy baby?" She pointed at Lily.

Charles wagged his tail before running over and began licking Lilys face, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

"That's your plan?" Lola asked.

"I owed Charles for taking one of his dog biscuits." Lana shrugged.

When Charles finished licking Lilys face clean, the infant reached out to him. "Doggy." But then there was a flash of green light and when it passed, Lily was a small Vulpimancer pup, no bigger than the twins.

"WILDMUTT!" Lana cheered.

"Whats all the yelling about?" Rita walked in, but froze when she saw Lily. "Oh no." Charles sniffed Lilys butt for a moment then Lily returned the gesture. "Not again."

Lily scratched herself before walking around the floor making noises. She stopped before reaching back, grabbing her diaper with her teeth before ripping it off. She dropped the diaper and stuck her tongue out happily and began dragging her butt along the ground. "Butt drag race!" Lana declared before dragging her butt after her.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Luan opened it revealing the mailman. "I have a package for a Luan Loud." Lily froze and sniffed the air, then turned to the mailman. She began growling before charging at him. "AHHH!" He dropped the package before running away with Lily in hot pursuit.

"Lily come back!" Rita called after but to no avail.

"Don't worry everybody." They turned to see Lola and Lana in the formers princess car. "We got this." With that they drove off after their youngest sister.

"Even alien dogs don't like the mailman." Luan blinked. "Who knew?"

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Rita sat on the couch, following by a loud fart. She pulled out a whoopee cushion.

"The next generation of whoopee cushions," Luan spoke up. "Guaranteed to make longer and louder farts."

The twins soon returned with Lily in tow, said pup was now in the back yard playing fetch with Lynn Jr. "Want the ball girl?" Lynn shook it. "Go get it!" She threw it and Lily chased after it. Grabbing the ball in her mouth, she brought it back to her sister who proceeded to pat her on the head. "Whose a good girl? Lily is!" Lily dropped the ball and rolled onto her back, letting Lynn scratch her belly.

The rest of the Loud sisters were watching from the backdoor. "This is both really cute and seriously weird at the same time." Luna said.

Suddenly Lily stood up and moved away towards the tree. "Lily?" Lynn raised an eyebrow only to gasp seconds later.

"Eww! Lily just pooped in the backward." Lola cried in disgust.

Lisa dashed past them, "I've got it!" She said in excitement. As she began scooping with her equipment, she noticed everyone staring at her. "What?"

"How can you be so excited about poop?" Leni asked.

"Our male sibling never relieves himself in alien form, despite my repeated requests." Lisa pointed out. "A chance to study extra terrestrial fecal mater will greatly enhance my fecal studies."

"You literally need a new hobby." Lori deadpanned.

Later in the kitchen, Charles and Lily were both growling at each other in front of the formers bowl of dog food.

"Sorry Lily," Lana walked in, "Charles doesn't like to share his food. Trust me, I learned that the hard way. But don't worry, tada!" She held up a bowl of dog food with "Lily" written on it. She placed it on the floor and the two canines happily dug into their respective bowls. Lana noticed a small piece on her thumb and tasted it. "Mmm, beefy."

Lori was on her bed texting, when she heard growling and looked to the floor and gasped. Lily had one of her sweaters in her mouth and was shaking it around. "MY SWEATER!" She screamed, grabbing it and tried to pulled it away from Lily who held on tight. "LET GO!" She pulled harder and the sweater tore in half, causing them both to fall on their backsides. Seeing her sweater destroyed, Lori grit her teeth in anger and jumped to her feet. "BAD LILY!" She pointed at the pup. "That is a bad Lily! Bad!"

Lily lowered her head with a whimper and peed on the floor.

"EWW!" Lori cringed. "Not in my room!"

"Fascinating," Lisa poked her head into the room. "It would seem that Vulpimancer pups and weak bladders similar to Earth canines."

Rita was in the kitchen having some coffee when her husband ran in. "Honey, have you seen my tie collection?"

Rita raised an eyebrow, "aren't they in the closet?"

"I checked but there all gone." Lynn said while frantically looking around. "I'm gonna check down in the basement. Let me know if you spot them." With that he ran towards the basement.

Rita turned and looked out the window at to the backyard, where Lily could be seen digging a hole. She then tossed her fathers collection of ties into the hole and began burying them. Rita sipped her coffee with a content smile, "that's my girl."

Later, a chase was in progress through out the house. "Lily stop!" Luan yelled as she chased after Lily, who had Mr Coconuts in her mouth. The chase came to a halt in the living room. "Okay Lily, drop the dummy." Lily shook her head and the puppet in response.

"Boo." Lucy suddenly appeared behind Lily making her jump in surprise, releasing the puppet which Luan caught.

"Mr Coconuts!" She smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live, but how am I gonna get dog slobber outta my suit?" The puppet seemed to reply.

Lily started barking at them and Luan spayed her with her seltzer bottle. "Sorry Lily, but looks like your all wet." Luan laughed. "Get it?"

Lily began shaking herself dry, in a flash of green light and Lily was human again, still shaking her bare backside.

"Lily," Lori walked in with her hands behind her back and kneeled down. "I shouldn't have yelled at you before." She brought a lavender blanket out from behind her back. "I'm sorry."

"Blanky!" Lily smiled taking the blanked and holding it close.

"Well, looks like Lilys back to normal." Luan said.

Lily looked at her blanket before putting it in her mouth and started shaking her head, while her older sisters watched with wide eyes.

"Or not." Lucy said.

* * *

"Mission accomplished." Lisa was wearing level 10 hazmat suit as she pressed several buttons on a panel.

"WAAAAHHHHH!" The familiar sound of a crying baby brought the parents, Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan to the youngest Louds shared room.

"We heard Lily crying, is everything-" Lori was cut off when she and everyone else gasped at what they saw.

Inside the room was a was a large containment sphere made of see through material. Inside of it sat Lily, but she was now made of orange energy and was wearing lavender onesie and had black straps around her tiny wrists and ankles. She was crying loudly, but instead of tears, small pulses of energy came out of her eyes before dispersing.

"Lisa, explain!" Lynn Sr demanded.

"I have trapped Lily within this containment unit." Lisa said simply.

"We can see that," Lori glared at her. "Why?"

"Its okay Lilster," Luan assured her sister. "I'll get you out." She reached for the panel but her hands were hit with a ruler by Lisa.

Don't you dare!" The prodigy snapped. "Do you not recognise this alien species?"

"Yeah dude, its NRG." Luna said.

"Correct, Prypiatosian-B. They give off radiation and while these levels are not as high as Lincolns when he is in this form, they are still highly dangerous!" Lisa explained. "I had originally built this smaller containment unit for some of my more, shall we say, volatile experiments. Thankfully it contains both Lilys radiation and prevents her from passing through it."

"Boy, I am not looking forward to changing that diaper." Lynn said.

"Not to worry Father, as Lily is now a being of pure energy, she no longer generates her usual foul fecal mater." Lisa explained.

"Not like there'd be much of a difference." Luan spoke up. "Lilys diapers have always been radioactive."

Luna shrugged, "shes not wrong."

Rita had ignored the diaper talk, instead thought about Lisa's explanation and couldn't argue with her logic, but then she looked at her youngest child. Lily pressed her tiny hands against the container and looked at her mother with her lips trembling and those big eyes. All logic then went out the window. "Hang on Sweetie!" She rushed over. "Mommy's coming!"

"MOM WAIT!" All the girls but Lisa and Lily yelled as Rita touched the containment unit, only to be electrocuted and fell to the floor.

"Apologies Mother," Lisa began. "But I suspected that you maternal instincts would overpower your common sense. So I electrified the outside of the containment unit."

"Couldn't you have just locked it?" Leni asked.

Lily cried even louder and began banging her tiny fists against the container walls wanting to be let out.

"Aw man, I don't think I can listen to her cry like that." Luna said.

"Not to worry siblings and parental units, for I have prepared for that." Lisa pressed a button and there was silence, but they all could clearly see that Lily was still crying. "Soundproofing. Contains explosions and even our youngest siblings loudest cries."

"That's not they point Lisa!" Lori snapped.

"Yeah, like just look how sad she is." Leni pointed out.

"Once again, I prepared for that." Lisa pressed another button and the containment sphere became completely black, Lily could no longer be seen. "Our youngest family member will see the darkness which will lead her to believe it to be night time. This will give her the instinct to fall asleep. Problem solved."

"Lisa, can you turn the sound back on please?" Her father asked with blank look on his face.

"For what purpose father?" She asked.

"Humor me," he said.

Lisa pressed the button and the moment she did a loud "WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" assaulted their eardrums. She pressed another button and the containment unit became clear again, revealing Lily sitting down and crying even more than before.

"Great idea Lisa," Lori said sarcastically. "She looks dead tired to me."

"Theres no alternative." Lisa exclaimed. "The Lilytrix does not provide our youngest sibling with a containment suit as the Omnitrix does for our only male sibling. Letting Lily out would not only endanger ourselves, but also the whole neighbourhood. Her radiation is simply too dangerous to allow her out of this containment unit."

"Wait a second." Lynn Sr spoke up. "Lisa, you said this was a smaller containment unit?"

"That is correct," Lisa nodded. "There is a much larger one in the basement."

"Hmm," Lynn scratched his chin and had an idea. "Rita," he smirked as his wife got back up, "we're gonna need a quick wardrobe change."

"Yay!" Leni cheered. "You two have needed a new look since like forever." Her parents just gave her an annoyed look.

A few minutes later Lily was no longer crying. She was now giggling as her mother, now wearing a level 10 hasmat suit, playing peek a boo with her inside the larger square containment unit in the basement.

"Peek a boo!" Lily giggled and clapped her little hands.

"Okay Lily," Lynn Sr approached, wearing a hazmat suit of his own and carrying a baby bottle with glowing liquid inside.

"Ah Lynn, what is that exactly?" Rita asked.

"A special concoction of mine." Lisa spoke through a speaker system.

"I call it, I can't believe its not uranium." Luan laughed.

Lynn Sr laughed before kneeling down and handed Lily the bottle, who gladly took it and started drinking. She quickly finished it and her body glowed a little brighter and floated a few feet off the floor. She waved her arms about and several energy blasts fired from her hands making Rita jump back.

"Relax honey," her husband smiled confidently. "Lisa assured us these suits would protect us, remember?"

"Poo-Poo!" Lily held her hands out and fired energy that blasted her father across the containment unit and he slammed into the wall.

"Actually, I said they would protect you from harmful effects brought on by being exposed to the radiation." Lisa corrected. "The force behind the blasts will still harm you."

Lynn slid down the wall before falling onto the floor. "I think he got it sis." Luna said.

 **Just a quick mention. Sinces theres not much information about Aliens when the are babies, I will be getting creative.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise! I'm in such a good mood today that I'm posting two chapters at once.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, The Loud House or any of their characters.**

 **L.T. Lily Terrestrial**

It was a beautiful day and the Loud Family decided to enjoy it at Aloha Beach. "Its too bad Lincoln had to miss out on a day at the beach." Luan said.

"Yeah, but you know our little Bro, always busy saving the world." Luna said as she listened to her radio.

"There we go." Lana said as she finished building an impressive sandcastle.

"Hmm," Lola inspected it. "Not bad, but a Princess needs a grand castle."

"Hey guys," Lucy appeared making them both jump. "I need someone to bury in the sand."

"Ah Luce, don't you think that holes a little deep?" Lynn Jr asked looking at the hole that was several feet deep.

The parents walked over, "Hey kiddos, having fun?"

"Oh yea," Lori said and she and Leni were laying on beach blankets to get a tan, "this is literally perfect."

"Wait," Rita looked around. "Wheres Lily?"

"Oh, shes inside the castle." Lana said casually.

Lily poked her head up into view. "Poo-Poo."

"Oh good," Rita sighed in relief. "For a second there I was worried-"she was cut off when a green light shined from inside the sand castle, right before it exploded outwards forcing everyone to shield their faces from the sand.

"Uh its in my mouth." Lynn Sr spit out sand.

"What happened?" Leni asked.

"I think Lily happened." Lynn Jr pointed at her youngest sister who was now a small yellow armored creature wearing a diaper with jackhammers in her small arms. "Armodrillo!"

Before any of them could move, Lily suddenly dug into the sand and disappeared from sight. "LILY!"

"Fascinating," Lisa examined the spot, "Even infant Talpaedans are capable of moving through the ground."

"Lisa? Where have you been?" Luan asked.

"I was snorkelling when I spotted the familiar green light, identifying Lily was gone through another transformation." She explained.

Lily began digging through the sand, creating a bumpy trail as she went. Her older sisters tried to jump on the pile to catch her, but missed each time. Lynn Sr jumped in front of it. "Come to Papa!" The sand went down before it reached him and made him blink in confusion. Suddenly the sand beneath him exploded upwards knocking him into the air before he fell down into the sand grave Lucy had dug.

"You need to work on your landings Dad." She called down to him.

Not too far away, a little girl was building a sand castle when suddenly it was kicked over. "Ha ha!" Hank laughed.

"Nice one." Hawk fist bumped him.

The little girl ran away with tears in her eyes, unknowingly attracting the attention of Lily whose head popped out of the ground, but was still covered by the sand leaving only her eyes and part of her face visible.

"Hey look!" Hank pointed at her. "Looks like a crab or something."

"Must be hiding cause its scared." Hawk smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hotdogs?" Hank smiled.

"What?" Hawk blinked. "No, lets see how far we can kick it."

"Oh, that's cool two." Hank nodded and the both stood in front of Lily and drew their feet back. "1, 2, KICK!" They both kicked together resulting in a "clank" followed by "AAAAAHHHHHH!" They both clutched the feet in pain and hopped around. Due to Lilys armor she was she unharmed, but the bullies most likely broke several toes.

Lily emerged from the sand completely and narrowed her eyes at the bullies. "Grrr," despite being a baby, Lily remembered these two from last Halloween and how they messed up Lucys maze. She raised her hands, "Poo- Poo!" and pushed them with enough force to send both of them flying the air before crashing into the beach and getting their heads stuck in the sand.

"Thank you sand monster." The little girl waved and Lily waved back. As she walked away, a ball landed next to Lily.

"Hey!" She turned to see some people by a volleyball net. "Little help?"

Lily picked up the ball with one hand held it up to them, the jackhammer in her arm launched the ball at him like a cannon ball. It hit him, lifting him off the ground and into the net, which then sent him flying across the beach. The other players all screamed and ran away while Lily watched as the man crashed down on another part of the beach. "Boo boo."

"Gotcha!" Luna grabbed her arms. "I GOT HER DUDES!" She called to the rest of the family.

Lily thought her big sister was playing with her, she giggled and her arms started vibrating, causing Luna to sake uncontrollably. The rocker couldn't hold on anymore and let go, still shaking and fell to the ground. Lily dug into the ground just as the others arrived.

"Luna what happened?" Lori asked.

"I'm all shook up," even Lunas voice sounded like it was shaking.

In another part of the beach, Lily popped out of the ground and heard a voice. "Flippees for sale!" She turned and spotted Flip in a truck with an open window. "Cool down with an ice cold Flippy." Lily crawled over to the truck and was noticed by Flip. "Heh, nice costume kid."

Lily reached out with her hands. "Ippy, ippy."

"You want a Flippy? Sure," he smiled. "That'll be $2." Lily reached into her diaper and pulled out a dollar. "You're a dollar short."

"Ippy!" Lily waved the dollar. "Ippy!"

"Kid I don't people off if their short by a penny, I sure ain't gonna let someone off short of a whole dollar." He said flatly. "Now beat it, you scaring off costumers who have money."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Grrrr," she placed both hands on the truck and with her strength began shaking it back and forth.

"What the?" Flip was thrown forward, "Ow!" then backwards "Ouch!" and back and forth hitting equipment and having stuff hall on his head.

The sisters had finally caught up to Lily and saw what she was doing. "Shes gonna trash that truck." Luna said.

"We gotta stop her." Luan rushed forward but Lola grabbed her arm.

"Actually, do we really?" She asked.

"Flip did swindle us all out of our yard sale money." Lana pointed out.

They all looked at each other and gave a smile in unanimous agreement. "Lets give her a minute." Lori said.

Lily continued to shake the truck while yelling, "IPPY! IPPY!"

"OKAY, OKAY!" Flips shouting made Lily pause as he stuck his head out with a flippy in hand. "Here! On the house, just stop shaking my truck."

"Aaaahhhhh." Lily let go of the truck and clapped her hands. The truck fell up straight causing flip to be thrown back again, dropping the flippy into Lilys hands and she waddled away.

Flip picked himself up and looked around the truck. "Ha! And they said I needed insurance." The truck then collapsed as the wheels broke off. "Dang it."

Lily was having some trouble get the straw past her armored face and into her mouth. "Hey Lily?" She looked to see her sisters standing a few feet away. "Need some help?"

The infant smiled before waddling over to them and Lynn Jr picked her up. "Whoa, Lily. You've put on some weight."

"Lynn don't say that." Leni said. "You'll hurt her feelings."

A green light flashed and Lily was human once again. "Ippy!" She smiled and began drinking.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day," Lynn Sr said as he and his wife caught up their daughters. "Lets head home." The all gathered their things and placed them inside Vanzilla. Suddenly they noticed Lily was fidgeting around in her seat.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Rita asked. "Do you need a diaper change?"

Lynn Jr sniffs the air. "I don't feel the urge to barf, so no." She pulled the edge of Lily's diaper and looked in. "Wait I see the problem." She took her out of the seat before getting out of the van and held her out to Leni, "hold her for a sec." Leni did so as Lynn Jr opened the infants diaper and a large amount of sand poured out. "Sand in your shorts. Bin there Lily, bin there." She shook the diaper to remove any remaining sand before placing it back on Lily who smiled.

"Good job Junior," her father said. "Now lets get out of here before anyone figures out it was Lily who dug up the beach." They all jumped in and drove off.

Back on the beach, Flip was talking to someone on his cell phone. "What do you mean that's gonna coast extra? I know the wheels broke off but that doesn't meAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell into the hole Lucy dug earlier. "Dang it."

* * *

It was Saturday morning in the Loud House and the family, still in their pajamas, had gathered in the kitchen for coffee and breakfast. "Breakfast will be ready in just a minute kids." Lynn Sr said.

Suddenly Luna ran in carrying something wrapped in a blanket. "Dudes, wheres Lincoln?"

"He had to go stop a museum robbery." Luan said.

"Who robs a place this early in the morning?" Leni asked. "Some people are like so rude."

"We got a problem," Luna looked at the blanket, "its Lily."

"Whats wrong?" Lori asked. "Is she grumpy this morning?"

"No," the rocker shook her head. "Shes, shes, an egg!" She removed the blanket revealing a egg the size of Lana or Lola, making everyone gasp.

"An egg?" Ritas eyes widened. "My baby is an EGG!"

"How did that even happen?" Lori asked.

"Hmm," Lisa inspected the egg. "I suspect that this is the result of the "Lilytrix" transforming our youngest family member into another alien species. Which apparently is still in an egg at the age of fifteen months."

"So now what?" Lucy asked.

"I guess, we keep the egg warm." Luna shrugged.

"I got this." Lynn Jr takes the blanket and places in on the floor before gently placing the egg on it and sat on it in a squatting position. "This will be a great work out."

"Or a short one, look!" Lana pointed at the egg which began to shake and crack. Lynn jumped off the egg while Lisa leans moves in closer.

"Fascinating," she said. The egg then burst open, covering Lisa in goo.

"Guess the yolks on you Lisa." Luan laughed. "Get it?"

Sitting there in the remains of the egg was a small, wet but fluffy bird Lily who was her normally size. Instead of crying she began chirping loudly. "Its okay sweetie," Rita picked her up, "Mommies here." She cuddling her youngest child close and she began to calm down.

"Eww, Mom how are literally not grossed out by all that, birth goop?" Lori asked.

"Lori I've had eleven kids." Rita said simply. "I stopped being grossed out by birth goop when Lucy was born."

"Took me till Lisa was born." Lynn Sr admitted.

Lisa wiped her glasses. "Judging from her appearance and taking into account that Lincoln processes only one avian like transformation-"

"Kickin Hawk." Lori cut her off.

"So now what?" Luna asked.

Her father scratched his head. "I guess we get back to breakfast."

"I'm on it!" Lana ran outside and moments later came back in with a handful of worms. "Here ya go Lily, everything a growing bird needs."

"Eww!" Lola cringed. "Lana, you can't just feed Lily worms!"

"Duh!" Lana rolled her eyes. "She just hatched, she cant eat whole worms yet. You gotta chew em first," she put the worms in her mouth and chews a few times before sticking out her tongue. Lolas face turned green and she ran out the back door, the whole family could hear the sound of her throwing up.

"Lily may be a bird, but looks like Lolas the one feeling fowl." Luan laughed. "Get it?" Lily glared at her older sister and leaned over before pecking the top of her head a couple of times. "Ow!"

"Sorry honey," Lynn Sr said. "Guess your jokes are for the birds." He laughed at his own joke, only for Lily to peck his nose. "OW!"

 **I am very happy with how this one turned out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, The Loud House or any of their characters.**

 **L.T. Lily Terrestrial**

Rita, Lori, Leni, Lynn Jr and Lisa were talking in the living room when they heard a familiar, "Poo-Poo." They all looked to see a small baby sasquatch with yellow and black fur, two small horns on her head and wearing a diaper crawling towards them with a familiar lavender blanket on her back.

"Shocksquatch." Lynn smiled.

"Oh that is so cute." Leni squealed.

"Her blankys like a cape." Lori said.

"Looks like somebody wants to be a hero just like Lincoln." Lynn guessed.

Rita stood up. "Sorry sweetie but no crime fighting for you. Its time for your nap." She reaches down to pick her up, but the moment she touches Lilys fur, Rita was electrocuted. "Ow." With that she fell to the floor.

"MOM!" Lori, Leni and Lynn cried.

Lisa checked her pulse. "Fear not elder siblings, our mother lives."

"What just happened?" Lori asked.

Lisa looks closer and sees the blanket has fallen off Lilys back. "It would seem that our youngest sibling was not aspiring to follow in our male siblings heroic endeavours, but simply subject to a large build up of static electricity. Which our parental unit appears to have relieved her of."

They all stare at her and Leni asks, "But what happened?"

Lisa sighed. "The blanket stuck to Lilys back because of static electricity and our Mother got zapped when she touched Lily."

"Oooohhhh," they said in unison.

Suddenly Lori's phone received a message. "Oh a text from Boo Boo Bear!" She said excitedly, but then the screen went dark. "Dang it, battery ran out. Gotta get my charger."

"I think I saw Lisa with it." Leni said.

"What!?" Lori snapped.

"I, may have dismantled your charger to use its components for one of my inventions." Lisa explained.

"LISA!" Lori grabbed her and lifted her up to eye level. "How am I supposed to charge my phone now!?"

"Remain calm eldest sibling, once my machine completes its task I will reassemble your charger." Lisa assured her. "It should only take another three hours."

"THREE HOURS!?" Lori dropped Lisa on her butt. "Whats Bobby gonna think if I don't reply to his message?"

"That you were busy and more important stuff to do then spend over an hour sending sappy texts?" Lynn suggested.

"Be serious Lynn!" Lori snapped before looking at her phone. "Theres gotta be a way." She then looked to Lily who was sucking her thumb and got an idea. She lowered her phone onto one of her lightning shaped horns. Lily was surprised and electricity flowed into the phone and recharging it. "FULL CHARGE!" Lori smiled. "Thanks Lily!" She then rushed upstairs.

"Poo-Poo." Lily said bluntly.

"Got that right." Lynn nodded.

Lisa on the other hand had gotten and idea. A few minutes later in the youngest Loud's Room, "Muhahahahaha!" Lisa laughed like the mad scientist from a horror movie as her machines carried out their function. But they suddenly seemed to power down and stop. "What?" She turned to she Lily sitting on the floor with a blank expression on her face, more noticeable were several cables attached to her horns. Lily held up a small white stick, "ah of course." Lisa walked over and held out a sucker to her. Lily smiled before grabbing the sucker and sticking it into her mouth, her body began generating electricity that the cables carried to the machines that came back online. Lily tossed the used stick onto a pile, "Thank goodness I acquired so many suckers."

"Lisa have you seen my teddy bear?" Lola asked as she entered the room, but stopped when she spotted the machines. "What are you doing?"

"Science." Lisa said simply. "With a little help from our youngest sibling." She gestured to Lily who was sucking on the sucker and had a teddy bear in her other hand.

"Hey! That my teddy!" Lola marched over and snatched it out of Lilys hand.

"Teddy," the baby reached out for the bear.

"NO!" Lola held it out of reach. "This is my teddy bear! Don't take my things!"

She didn't notice Lily start to generate more electricity, but Lisa did when the machines were beginning to overload. "Ah elder sibling, perhaps you should relinquish the bear."

"Stay out of this Lisa!" Lolas yelling only upset Lily more and she let out a loud wail as she created even more power. Moments later the machines exploded, lifting the roof off the house for a few seconds before it fell back into place.

"LOUDS!" Mr Grouse yelled from next door. "KEEP IT DOWN!"

Lola and Lisa had been blown out of the room and into the hallway, looking scorched and bruised. Lily crawled out but unlike her older sisters, she was unharmed. She took the bear, which was strangely undamaged, from Lola and blew a raspberry at her before crawling away.

"This is your fault Lisa." Lola accused.

"I am not the one who caused our youngest sibling to have a supercharged tantrum." Lisa pointed out.

"As soon as I can move my body again, your dead!" The princess warned.

Luna had been jamming in her and Luans room, the music volume had covered the sound of the explosion. "Hey Luna," Luan spoke up after she stopped playing. "That sounded great."

"Thanks love," her sister used her fake British accent. "Just a little something I've been working on."

"Well its totally electric!" She grabbed Lunas hand and the rocker was shocked.

"Ow!" Luna pulled her hand away.

"Electric," Luan showed the joy buzzer in her hand, "get it?"

The young comedian laughed while her sister just glared at her. Neither of them noticed Lily crawl in until she grabbed Luans hand. "Goo goo."

"Huh?" The buzzer went off again, but it just made Lily giggled. She then created her own electricity and her sister was shocked for several seconds. When it passed Luan blinked, "irony, what a shock. Get it?" With that she fell down.

Luna blinked before smiling at her youngest sister. "Rockin little sis!"

"Wokin!" Lily smiled back.

Outside, Lynn Sr was examining Vanzillas engine. "Dang it the battery is dead, gonna need to buy a new one." Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Lily crawling across the grass and he got an idea. "Hey Lily?" He set the baby on the engine. "Okay sweetie, Daddy needs you to recharge Vanzillas battery." He took her hands and placed them on the battery. "Come on Lily, you can do it!"

Lily Looked at the battery and concentrated. Electricity began surging around her hands and into the battery, Vanzilla suddenly sprang to life. "Vanzilly!"

"YOU DID IT!" Her father cheered throwing his hands in the air!

"YAY!" Lily threw her arms up two. But she was still holding onto the battery and ripped it out, accidentally tossing it into the air. They're eyes widened when the heard a window break.

"LOUDS!" Mr Grouse yelled before sticking his head out the now broken window. "YOUR PAYING FOR THIS WINDOW AND NEW GLASSES!" He held up a broken pair.

"Of course Mr Grouse." Lynn winched. "Allow me to say I'm sorry with a Lynnsagna." He noticed Mr Grouse narrow his eyes at him. "Make that three Lynnsagnas."

"Fine." He relented. "Your just lucky I wasn't wearing them at the time." He then spotted Lily, but without his glasses his vision was blurry and could just make out that she was waving at him. "And for cryin out loud get that kid a haircut." With that pulled his head back.

"Will do Mr Grouse." Lynn chuckled nervously before sighing. "Dang it."

He shut Vanzillas hood which threw up some dust on Lily. "Ah, ah, ah."

"You okay Lily?" Lynn leaned in.

"ACHOO!" Lily sneezed a lighting bolt into her fathers face. When it passed Lynns face was scorched and his hair was standing on end.

"Gesundheit." He said before falling backwards making Lily giggle.

* * *

In the living room, Lynn Sr is holding Lily in his arms. "Whose Daddy's little girl?"

"Wiwy!" The baby smiled.

"That's right, Lily is!" Lynn smiled back. "Upsi daisy!" He tossed her upwards and caught her. The infant clapped her hands and smiled. "You wanna go again?" Her father asked and she nodded eagerly. "You got it!"

Lily giggles as he tosses her up in the air once more. Suddenly there was a green flash forcing Lynn to cover his eyes, when it passed he uncovered his eyes only to have something big and heavy fall on him. The sound brought Lola and Lisa and they gasped seeing a tall green crystal being wearing a uniform that was half dark lavender and half light lavender. "Poo-Poo." She said in a deeper voice.

"They grow up so fast." Lynn groaned painfully.

"I don't get it?" Lola scratched her head. "I thought Lily only turned into baby aliens."

"That is correct elder sibling." Lisa adjusted her glasses. "But Petrosapiens do not mature as other species do. They actually begin their existence as-"

"Ah Lisa?" Her father cut her off as he tried to and failed to lift his youngest daughter. "Hate to interrupt, but I could use some help here."

The two of them began trying to nudge Lily, who seemed oblivious to everything, off of their father. "Lola what are you doing?"

The twin was admiring her reflection in Lilys diamond skin. "Just admiring my beauty."

Suddenly Lily smelled something, she stood up and walked towards the kitchen where she saw her mother take a tray of fresh cookies out of the oven. "Ki-ki!"

"That's right," she turned around and looked down. "Fresh out of-" her eyes widened as she looked up at her youngest who now towered over her, "oh no."

"Ki-ki." Lily reached out for the cookies.

"No Lily," Rita pulled the tray away. "No cookies before dinner."

"Ki-ki." Lily reached out with both hands.

"Lily," her mother shook her head and used a firm voice. "The the answer is no."

"KI-KI!" She yelled and crystal shards shot out of her hands making Rita scream. She found herself pinned to the kitchen wall by the shards that stuck into her clothes. "Ki-Ki." Lily grabbed the cookies and started happily scarphing them down.

"No parenting book ever covered this." Rita groaned.

Once Lily finished the cookies, Lynn Jr came kicking a soccer ball around. "Through the back door, with my eyes closed!" With that she kicked the ball towards the door, but it bounced off of Lily and hit Lynn on her face knocking her to the floor, "ow." Lily saw the ball bounce away and went after it, even following it out the front door.

As Lily walked onto the sidewalk and picked up the ball, she had her back turned to Chandler and his goons riding their bikes at high speed. "Try and keep up chumps!"

"Look out!" One of them yelled when he spotted Lily standing in front of them, they tried to brake but all crashed into her, making her father and sisters watching winch. They looked to see Chandler and his goons in a pile with their bikes wrecked and one of the wheels on Chandlers head.

Lily however didn't feel a thing and wouldn't have even noticed them if not for the sound of them crashing into her. "Boo Boo." She pointed at them before becoming human again.

Moments later a police car pulled up and Officer Schoffner stepped out. "Oh no!" She grasped before running towards them. She ran past the injured boys and knelt down to the baby. "Are you okay little baby?"

"Poo-Poo." Lily replied.

"Hmm," Officer Schoffner looked her over, "no cuts scratches or any signs of injury." She picked Lily up and faced the boys. "What is wrong with you kids? You could have seriously hurt this baby!"

"Ow," Chandler moaned.

Lynn Sr, Lynn Jr, Lola and Lisa rushed over. "Thank you officer, we'll take Lily back inside now."

"Its you people." Officer Schoffners eyes widened. "I thought this baby looked familiar. Alright, tell your wife I said hi," she handed the baby to Lynn Sr, "and that my offer still stands."

"What offer?" Lynn Jr asked.

"She'll know." Officer Schoffner said simply.

"Will do." With that the Louds rushed back into the house. "Phew," Lynn Sr wiped his forehead in relief. "That was a close one."

"Agreed," Lisa nodded. "But now everything is optimal."

"AHEM!" They all looked into the kitchen to see Rita, who was still stuck to the wall. "Little help?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, The Loud House or any of their characters.**

 **L.T. Lily Terrestrial**

In the back yard, Leni was pushing Lily on the swing. "Having fun Lily?" The infant smiled brightly waving her arms up and down. She pushed her again and there was a flash of green light. Leni dropped her sunglasses in place to shield her eyes, "that's better." She was then hit in the face by the swing when it came back and knocked her down. "Ow!" She rubbed her head before lifting her sunglasses and gasped. In the swing set was now some kind of plant, a little green sprout.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Leni started to panic. "Come on Leni, think!" She slapped her head. "THINK!" Then her eyes winded, "I've got it!"

Soon the rest of the family came into the backyard and spotted Leni using a watering can. "Oh hey guys."

"Hey Leni," Lola said.

"Wheres Lily?" Rita looked around. "Weren't you playing with her out here?"

"I was," Leni said. "Now I'm watering her."

"Watering her?" Lynn Sr looked at the ground and saw the soil looked like it had been dug up and filled again. "Leni, where is Lily?"

"I buried her right here." She pointed to the spot.

"BURRIED!" They all shouted in shock.

"Don't worry I just finished watering her." Leni assured them.

"LENI!" Lori grabbed her. "WHY WOULD YOU BURY A BABY!?"

Suddenly the ground began shifting and what looked like a venus flytrap poked out of the ground. It opened up, revealing a green head with one blue eye in the middle and a mouth with one tooth. "Poo-Poo."

"Lily?" Luna blinked.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Leni began. "Lily turned into a plant, so I buried her and watered her cause that's what you do with plants."

"I never thought I'd say this, but that is very sound logic Leni." Lisa admitted.

They all walked away but stopped when they heard crying. They turned back to see Lily crying some kind of sap from her one eye. "Oh right," Rita realised, "we probably shouldn't just leave her here in the garden alone." Lily leaned forwards, trying to pull herself out of the ground to follow her family but with no success.

"Why can't she pull herself out?" Lana asked. "Lincoln never has to stay in the ground when hes Wildvine."

Lisa consulted the A.L.D.B. "It seems that newly bloomed Florauna must remain in the soil to absorb nutrients." She then approached her younger sister and used a test tube to collect some of the sap she was crying. "That will do," she then noticed everyone glaring at her, "what?"

"Oh!" Leni brightened up. "I have an idea!" She ran away only to return moments later with a trowel and pot. She quickly dug up Lily and transferred her into the pot with some soil. "TA DA!" She help her up. "Now we can bring her inside with us."

"Goo-Goo." Lily smiled.

"I find myself once again speaking in surprise but, great thinking Leni." Lisa said.

Lori carried Lily into the front yard and placed her on top of vanzilla. "There we go Lily, people or plant, everybody needs a little sun."

"Debateable," Lucy appeared scaring both her oldest and youngest sister. "Mom says don't take your eyes off Lily."

"I've looked after ten younger siblings," Lori pointed out. "I think I can't watch a baby whose stuck in a pot." Lucy silently retreated into the darkness. Loris phone vibrated, "oh a text from Bobby!"

While she was busy with her phone, Lily was enjoying the feeling of the sun shining down on her. Then a butterfly fluttered down and landed on top of her head causing her to giggle. The butterfly flew off her head and began to fly away. "Buerfy." She started shaking back and forth trying to go after it. "Buerfy!"

"Lily I am trying to text here. Can you keep it doAAHH!" She looked up in time to see Lily tip over and fall off the roof of vanzilla towards the ground, Lori grabbed her purse and dived forward, managing to catch her little sister in the purse before she hit the ground. "Lily are you okay?"

"Poo-Poo." Lily smiled.

"Phew," the oldest sister got to her feet.

"Lori?" She turned to see Carol Pingrey walking towards her.

"Oh hey Carol." Lori waved. "Whats up?"

"Not much," Carol said before raising an eyebrow. "Ah," she pointed at Lily, "whats that in your purse?"

"Oh this?" Lori smiled nervously as she tried to think of something, "it's a, purse plant."

Carol blinked, "a what?"

"Purse plant. Like purse dogs, but with pants." Lori explained. "They're literally all the range right now."

"Really?" Carol asked. "Then I better to the flower shop. Thanks for the heads up Lori." With that she left.

"Don't mention it!" Lori waved before letting out a sigh of relief. "That was literally too close." She then noticed Lily giving her a look. "Oh like you could of come up with something better." Lily responded by blowing a raspberry at her.

Lynn Jr had brought Lily to her room. "And that Lily is how you get pumped for a game, even if your only watching it." Before she could go on, a loud rumbling from her tummy got both their attentions. "Uh oh," She held her stomach, "that meatball sub I had is out for revenge."

Lily just looked at her, "Poo-Poo?"

"You called it." With that Lynn ran out of the room yelling, "GANG WAY!"

Now alone in the room, Lily looked around and spotted her teddy bear on the floor just outside the door. "Teddy!" She wanted her bear, but was stuck in the room and there was no one to get it for her. She shut her eye and looked like she was concentrating intensely. Suddenly vines started to separate from her sides, forming arms. Opening her eye to look at her new arms and smiled, Lily reached out with them and the vines stretched outwards, grabbing the teddy before pulling it back to her. "Aaaahhhhh," she hugged it close.

A flush was heard and Lynn returned with her arms in the air. "Oh yeah, new record!" She then noticed her sister hugging her teddy, with her new arms. "Lily, you grew arms?"

"Ba na ga goo ma da ha lak," the infant responded.

"Guess that's a yes." Lynn shrugged before she raised her hand. "Hi five!" Lily raised her own and hi fived her older sister, only for Lynn to freeze for a moment and pull her hand away with a pained yell. "What the?" She looked to see Lily had grown thorns on her hand.

Luan poked her head into the room. "What do you know? Looks like every Lily has its thorns." She laughed as her younger sisters glared at her, "get it?"

In the kitchen, Lucy was getting herself some juice and water. "There you go Lily," she poured the water into the soil and a little on her head making her giggle. What neither of them noticed was the seeds growing out of her back, they fell off of her and into a bowl next to her pot. "There we go. Now, lets get back to the TV." With that Lucy picked her up and brought her back to the living room.

Lynn Sr then walked in, humming to himself while carrying groceries. "Time to get dinner started." He grabbed ingredients and got cooking. As he reached for something, he didn't realise he grabbed the bowl of seeds and added them to the mix. In the backyard all was quite, until and explosion was heard from the kitchen.

"LOUDS!" Mr Grouse yelled from next door. "Keep the racket down!"

Lynn, looking messed up after the explosion, carried Lily into the backyard. "Maybe a little time outside will do you good Lily." He removed her from the pot and planted her in the soil as the rest of the family arrived.

"Are you okay Dad?" Lynn Jr asked.

Before he could answer, there was a green flash of light behind him and they saw Lily was human again. With only her head above the ground. "Poo-Poo."

"Lily!" Rita smiled.

"We better dig her out." Lola said.

"I got this." Lana quickly away the dirt around her.

"Upsy daisy!" Leni lifted her out of the ground.

"Ah Leni, I think she lost something." Luna pointed at Lilys bare tushy.

"Oops, must have left in in the-" Leni cringed in disgust as a foul stench reached there noses and green fumes came from the hole.

"Poo-Poo." Lily giggled.

"EWW!" Everyone said before Lana quickly filled in the hole to block the stench.

"Your up Lisa." Lori said.

"Apologies but Lily's human fecal matter is of no scientific interest to me." Lisa said. "Besides, I already have an abundance of data on it."

"You said you'd cover poop patrol while this was going on." The oldest sister pointed out.

"But only for Lily," Lana added. "Pet poop patrol is still all me."

"Besides we can't just leave it there." Luan spoke up. "That's illegal dumping! Get it?"

"Good one Luan," her father laughed.

Lisa sighed. "Just let me grab my hazmat suit."

* * *

The Loud sisters minus Lily, were all in the kitchen eating Belgian chocolates out of a gift basket.

"These are delicious!" Lola smiled.

"Best chocolate ever!" Luna cheered.

"We should totes go to this Belgium place for our next vacation." Leni said.

"Hmm," Luan took another bite, "I feel like we're forgetting something."

"Poo-Poo," they all turned to see Lily crawl into the kitchen.

"I guess we forgot Lily." Lori realised.

"Its nice not to be the forgotten one for once." Lucy remarked.

"Hey lil sis," Luna smiled, "you want so chocolate?" Hearing that word made Lilys eyes widen in joy as she quickly crawled over and reached up with tiny hands. Luna reached into the basket, but didn't find anything so she looked inside it only to gasp. "Dudes, its empty."

"Uh oh," Lynn gasped. "We must have ate it all."

"How did we eat the whole basket full of chocolate so quickly?" Lori asked.

"There are nine of us eldest sibling." Lisa spoke up. "Perhaps you haven't noticed, but we do tend to become rather, ravenous when it comes to chocolate."

"Uh ahhhhhh ahh ehhh," they looked at Lily who was bouncing on her little feet in excitement for some chocolate.

"Sorry Lily," Luan's tone made the infant stop bouncing, "But we ate all the chocolate and now theres none left." She showed her the empty basket.

Lilys lips began trembling and her sisters knew what was coming, but before the could start crying there was a flash of green light. Lily was now a small humanoid tiger wearing a diaper. "Rath!" They al recognised the transformation.

"Hmm," Lisa looked closer and saw there were no claws on her hands. "It seems that infant Appoplexians do not possess the large claw on each hand. They must come in later as they develop."

"Aww you are so cute." Leni bent down to her little sister. "Little kitty cat, coochy coo," she tickled under her chin. Lily didn't laugh, instead she grabbed Lenis wrist and threw her upwards, slamming into the ceiling. The others gasped in shock at what just happened and winched as their sister fell to the floor.

Everyone cast a nervous look at Lily who let a out loud, "RAWR!" Before pouncing on them as they all screamed and tried to run away. Lana and Lola tried to run in opposite directions but Lily caught them both and banged their heads together, making them see stars. She dropped them before backfliping across the kitchen to land in front of Lucy who quickly spun around to run away, but Lily swiftly kicked the her sister in the butt, sending her across the kitchen. She then noticed Lori, Luna, Luan and Lynn running into the living room. "Grrr," she swatted away the basket beside her revealing Lisa who had been hiding behind it.

"Oh, greetings younge-" Lily cut her off by grabbing her face, "oh dear." She then threw Lisa at the oldest sisters, knocking them over like bowling pins.

Lily got on top of the couch before jumping off and bring her elbow down on Lunas stomach. Lori tried to get up, but Lily grabbed her leg before repeatedly slamming her on the ground. Despite the size difference, Lily grabbed Luan and preformed a piledriver on her.

"Hold it Lily!" The infant turned to face Lynn who took a fighting stance. "I was gonna wait till your older, but looks like its time for your first wrestling lesson!"

With a yell they both charged at each other, creating a fight cloud. When it passed Lynn was face down with Lily twisting her ankle before another fight clouded formed. This time Lily was standing on Lynns back and pulling her arms up before another formed. This time the infant had her older sister in a headlock that she could not escape from while giving her a noogie. Another fight cloud formed but this time it moved around the living room, pulling in the oldest sisters and growing in size before moving into the kitchen to pull in the rest.

Luan pulled herself out of the cloud and tried to crawl away, but Lilys hand shot out grabbing her leg and pulled her back in as she clawed at the floor trying to break free. When the fight cloud passed, Lily stood atop her older sisters who were all in a pile looking worse for ware, and the infant let out roar in victory.

"I think Lily broke my funny bone." Luan groaned, "and a lot of other bones."

Lily roared once again but a flash of green light and she was human again, her roar now sounded cute. But her little baby legs couldn't keep balance on top of the pile of sisters and she fell off. Lori saw this and stuck her arms out, catching her sister before she hit the floor. "Gotcha!" She placed her on the floor before clutching her arms, "ow!"

They began picking themselves up when the front door opened. "Great news kids!" Lynn Sr walks in holding another basket. "The people who sent us the basket found out we had such a big family, they sent us a second basket!"

The sight even more of the delicious chocolate made the girls forget their injuries and rush towards their father who screams in fear before diving behind the couch. The girls skid to a halt when the see Lily sitting in front of the basket glaring at them. "On second thought," Lori began as they all looked at each other. "Lily, why don't you go first." The rest of the sisters agreed completely.

"Well theres a nice surprise." Lynn Sr stood up from behind the couch. "Good to see you girls can share."

"That's us," Lynn Jr chuckled. "Always sharing."

"Help yourself Lily." Lisa insisted and the youngest of the family happily dug into the yummy chocolate.

Lynn Sr headed for the kitchen and the girls all headed for their rooms while Lily sat there eating chocolate, getting some of it on her face. Lola silently snuck in towards the basket and slowly reached her hand out to steal a piece. "Grrr!" Lily growled at Lola, making her scream and run away. "Hehehe," Lily smiled before digging back into the chocolate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas everybody! I hope everyones as excited for Christmas as I am.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, The Loud House or any of their characters.**

 **L.T. Lily Terrestrial**

As the sun set in Royal Woods, Luan walked into the youngest Loud's room. "Hey Lily, you know what time it is." She looked into the crib only gasp as there only a diaper and no Lily. "GUYS!" She yelled, bringing Lori, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lola and Lisa to enter the room.

"Whats wrong Luan?" Lori asked.

The comedian held up the diaper. "Lilys gone!" They all gasped in shock.

"AAAAHHH!" Lynn felt something flapping around her head. "Lucy! Get your stupid bat away from me!"

"Fangs is not stupid." Lucy shot back. "Hes also right here." She pointed to the bat on her shoulder.

"But if Fangs is there, then," Lynn and her sisters looked up to see a small black bat like creature with what seemed to be a lavender eye mask and a single fang sticking out.

"Poo-Poo," she cooed.

"Lily?" They all said with wide eyes.

"Gasp." Lucy said. "Shes like Whampire."

"Fascinating." Lisa consulting the A.L.D.B. "According to this, Vladats are born as these bat like creatures and stay that way for approximately two years, then they transform into their full bodies.

Fangs flew off Lucy's shoulder and up to Lily. They both stared at each other for a moment before flashing their fangs in a grin. Then proceeded to fly around the room together. "Wicked."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Are Mom and Dad back early?" Lola asked.

Lori went down stairs and opened the door to reveal Bobby, "Babe!"

"Boo Boo Bear!" Lori cried in joy before hugging her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished my shift early and wanted to surprise you." He came in and closed the door.

"Oh that is so sweet!" Lori smiled.

Her sisters were watching from the top of the stairs. Lily in particular was watching Bobby intensely, with infa-red vision. "Yum yum." Lily flew down before the others could react and approached Bobby from behind before biting the back of his neck.

"OW!" He cried.

"BOO BOO BEAR!" Lori yelled before trying to reach behind Bobby to grab her youngest sister and pry her off.

"Babe?" Bobby was confused by her actions and held her hands back. "What are you doing?" The rest of the sisters ran down and all spoke at once until Bobby whistled loudly. "OK! Everybody take a breath. Now, what going on? What are you all so freaked out about?" He suddenly became paler and swayed from side to sided, "and is it getting cold in here?" He then fell to the floor and Lily stopped biting him.

"BOBBY!" Lori knelt down to him. "Speak to me!"

Luan grabbed Lily and placed her over her shoulder before patting her back. "Buuurrrppp!"

"There we go Lily," the comedian let her go. "I see you've started a "liquid diet." She laughed before seeing her sisters glaring at her. "What?"

"Wait," Lucy looked closer, "theres no blood?"

"That's because Vladats do not consume blood for sustenance." Lisa corrected. "They in fact feed of the bio energy of living beings."

Lynn poked Bobby with her lacrosse stick. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Is he going to turn?" Lucy asked.

"In order." Lisa adjusted her glasses. "Bobby will be fine, he simply requires some rest an no Lucy, it doesn't work that way."

"Luan help me get Bobby to the couch." Lori stood up. "The rest of you, catch Lily before she bites anyone else."

They spotted Lily fly back upstairs so Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Lisa followed her. She flew into Luna and Luan's room around the top bunk bed. "Boo." Lucy appeared on the bed startling Lily, right before she was scooped up by Lynn's lacrosse stick.

"Lynn Loud shoots!" She swung and sent Lily onto a pillow on the floor. SHE SCORES!"

Before Lily could move, Lola put basket over her before sitting on it. "Sorry Lily, but your grounded."

"La du goo baa poo bee doo!" Lily cried out before the basket and Lola were thrown across the room.

"Ow!" The princess rubbed her head and looked to see Lily now had a body dressed in a black and lavender jumpsuit.

"I thought you said she didn't get a body until shes two!" Lola snapped at Lisa.

Lisa consulted the A.L.D.B. again, "here we are. While most Vladats do not gain full bodies until the age of two. Some can develop early. Congratulations Lily, you are advanced."

"Poo Poo." She cooed.

Lily waddled towards the door but Lynn stood in her way. "Hold it Lily." She held out her lacrosse stick. "Your not going anywhere."

"Watch out Lynn," Lucy warned. "She might spit a Corrutura at you."

"Not to worry, Vladats don't gain that ability until adolescence." Lisa explained.

Lynn narrowed her eyes at Lily who just stared back at her, until red circles appeared moving around the infants eyes. Lynn lowered her stick as the circles appeared in her eyes. Lily then spotted Cliff walk by, "kitty cat."

Suddenly Lynn dropped her stick and got on all fours, "meow."

"They can however developed hypnosis." Lisa blinked.

Lynn started licking her arm. "Stop that!" Lola snapped. "Your not a cat.".

"Agreed. Besides, I share a room with Lynn." Lucy pointed out. "With her hygiene, that is not healthy."

Lynn hissed at them but was then sprayed with water by Lisa, using one of Luan's seltzer bottles. "What the?" Lynn blinked. "Why am I all wet? And why do I taste sweat?"

"Told you." Lucy said.

"Ah siblings," Lisa spoke up, "Where is Lily?" They looked around and the baby was gone.

They ran out of the room and checked the other rooms. "FOUND HER!" Lola shouted bringing her sisters to the stairs where they spotted Lily waddle towards the living room.

"Lucy and Lola get down there and stall your youngest sibling." Lisa instructed. "Lynn, I require your aid retrieving something from my room that will aid us."

Back in the living room, Lori was wiping Bobbys face with a wet cloth. "Good, hes already looking better."

Uh oh." Luan spotted Lily enter the room. "Looks like someones ready for seconds." Luan gulped.

"Oh no!" Lori jumped off the couch and held her arms out. "Lily! You are not taking another step towards my Boo Boo Bear!"

"Hey Lily!" Lola ran in with her tea set. "You wanna have a tea party?"

"Lily." Lucy appeared making both the princess and the baby jump. "Fangs really enjoyed playing with you earlier." The bat landed on her Lucys shoulder, "he'd love to play some more."

Fangs flew off and began flying just over their heads. "Lucy!" Lola swung her arms around. "Keep your dumb bat out of my hair!"

"Fangs isn't dumb!" Lucy snapped. "If you wanna see dumb, just look at your dress."

Lola gasped. "You take that back!"

"Make me." Lucy challenged.

Before a fight could break out Lori separated them. "knock it off guys. I am literally not in the mood for this right now."

"Wait," Luan spoke up. "Where'd Lily go?"

Lori, Lucy and Lola looked around but saw no sign of her. "Dang it."

Suddenly Fangs got Lucys attention. "What is it Fangs?" The bat pointed up and they all looked up to see Lily hanging upside down on the ceiling directly over Bobby. She licked her lips before dropping down towards him.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Lori screamed.

Before Lily reached Bobby, Lynn jumped over the couch trapping the baby inside a metal cage. Locking the door as she landed. "INTERCEPTION!" She cheered before placing the cage on the ground.

Lily held the bars of the cage and tried to open them but even though she was stronger no, they wouldn't budge. "WAAAHHHH!" She started crying before looking to her sister, "Wori!"

"Sorry Lily," she crossed her arms. "Consider this a time out."

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily cried and unleashed a sonic explosion that blew apart her cage and knocked her sisters to the floor.

"Huh," Lynn blinked. "Totally forgot Whampire could do that."

Lisa adjusted her glasses. "It would seem that my calculations regarding the power of an infant Vladats sonic explosion were slightly off."

Lily spotted Bobby and turned into a bat again, "Poo-," a flash of green and she was human again. "Poo?" She landed on her bare behind and started crying again.

Lori sighed before picking her up and tried calming her down. "You are so lucky your cute."

"You might need this." Lisa held up the discarded but still clean diaper.

"Argh," Bobby ground as he sat up.

"Bobby!" Lori handed Lily to Luan and rushed over. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" He asked.

"Oh you ah," Lori thought tried to think of something.

"You caught a wiff of Lily's diaper and passed out." Luan walked over holding the now diaper wearing baby. "But shes all clean now." She placed her on the couch nest Bobby.

"Hey there little Loud." Bobby smiled reaching out his hand and Lily grabbed it with her tiny hands. Then tried to bite it with her single tooth. "Ah, whats happening?" Booby asked.

"She thinks your tasty." Lucy appeared next the couch, startling both Bobby and Lily. "You should take it as a compliment."

"Um," Bobby blinked before turning to the baby. "Thanks?"

Lily smiled. "Poo-Poo."

* * *

Lynn Sr was in the living room reading the news paper when he spotted a baby Lily waddle in. He quietly snuck around behind her, "Gotcha!" he picked her up.

"Dada!" Lily smiled, before a green light flashed. The baby was now a little smaller, white skinned face and the top of her head was black with three lavender finns on top. In additon to her diaper she wore a lavender and black jumpsuit.

"And who are we today Lily?" He asked.

"Goo Goo." Suddenly there were two Lilys in his arms. "Goo Goo."

"Ditto!" His eyes widened as she cloned herself again and again as Lynn struggled to hold all six of them.

"Dad!" Lori came in holding five Lilys in her arms, "we've got a problem."

"Ain't that the truth." Luna came in with three Lilys in her arms and a Lily holding to each of her legs. Soon Rita and the rest of the girls came in, each bringing a number of Lily clones with them.

"Oh yeah!" Lynn Jr cheered holding up a box with seven Lilys in it. "Most Lilys, Lynn Loud wins!"

"Aw," Leni sighed, holding two Lilys in each arm. "I only got five."

"You only have four, Leni." Lisa pointed out.

Leni turned around revealing a baby carrier that held another Lily who waved, "poo-poo."

"I stand corrected." Lisa said.

"So now what?" Luan asked.

"For now lets focus on keeping them all inside the house." Rita said and the family nodded.

"WAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone who wasn't holding a Lily covered their ears as all the baby clones began crying."

"WHATS WRONG WITH THEM?" Lola shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW." Lana shouted back.

They each tried to calm down the crying clones, but with no success. "This isn't working!" Luna said as she rocked a Lily in her arms.

"At least they appreciate we're trying. They're all giving us thumbs up." Leni was right, all the Lilys were holding up their thumbs.

"Wait a minute." Lynn Sr's seventeen years of parenting experience kicked in. "That's it!" He put his Lilys on the couch before running up the stairs to Lily and Lisa's room. "Bingo"

Sitting on the floor was a single Lily with a play hammer in her hand and holding out her thumb that was slightly red. "WAAAAAHHHHH!" She cried as her father picked her up.

"Its okay Lily. Let daddy take care of that boo boo." He kissed her thumb and she calmed down a little. By the time they were walked down the stairs, the infant had stopped crying and was smiling. In the living room, all the other Lilys had stopped crying and were happily playing with each other and the rest of the family.

"You did it Dad!" Lana cheered.

"Well when you're a parent for seventeen years, you learn a thing or two." Lynn Sr smirked.

"Is that the original Lily?" Lori asked.

"No, Lily was here in the living room when she transformed." Her father explained. "I found this one in her room with a boo boo."

"Then why did they all start crying." Luna asked.

"Don't forget." Lucy appeared next to Luna, scaring her and the Lilys she was holding. "When Ditto clones his body, his soul is shared among them. Meaning they share each others pain."

"A grim definition of the Splixson species elder sibling. But an accurate one." Lisa admitted.

"The important thing is Lily is happy again." Leni kissed the babys forehead making her giggle, then they all giggled. But they all began duplicating at once. Before anyone could act, they were all trapped in a sea of Lilys.

"Did those seventeen years of parenting give you the skills needed to solve this problem?" Lisa asked.

"No," her father shook his head. "But I am remembering what my boss once said that if I wasn't careful I'd be up to my armpits in babies."

Suddenly a fart was head. "Lynn!" Lola snapped.

"Hey don't look at me." The athlete said.

A second fart was heard. Followed by another, and another and another, like a chain reaction.

"Heh heh," Lana laughed, "nice one Lily."

"Yeah, Lilys got more toots than a marching band." Luan laughed. "Get it?"

"Wait, I recognise that particular gaseous emission." Lisa said before her eyes widened. "Warning shots!"

"Warning shots?" Rita raised an eyebrow. "Warning for what?" But her eyes widened, as did everyone else's when they figured it out. "Oh no."

"LILY NO!" They all yelled.

"Poo-Poo!" All the Lilys cooed in unison before all pooping their diapers at once.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The family's screams of horror could be heard by anyone outside.

"Louds!" Mr Grouse poked his head out the window. "Knock off that racket!"

 **My last chapter of 2018. I gotta this year has really been something and as it ends, I wish all of you out there a very Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year. I'll see you all in 2019**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! I hope 2019 is treating you well so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, The Loud House or any of their characters.**

 **L.T. Lily Terrestrial**

Lynn Sr stepped out of the house carrying Lily in his arms. "Ah," he inhaled, "It may just be the front yard, but nothing beats a breath of fresh air."

"Poo-Poo," the baby replied.

Her father chuckled, but then looked worried as he sniffed the air. "Phew," he sighed in relief, "still fresh." Then there was a flash of green light and the small diaper wearing baby he was holding had become a brown, bulky dinosaur about Luans size and wearing a bigger diaper. Lynn struggled to hold Lilys new weight. "Uh oh." He collapsed with Lily falling ontop of him.

"Hehehehe." Lily giggled before crawling off her father and onto the lawn.

Leni, Luna, Lynn Jr and Lucy walked out and saw their father on the ground. "Dad are you okay?"

"I'm okay sweetie," her father assured her. "I just got the wind knocked out of me."

"How?" Lynn Jr asked.

They all heard a noise and looked to see Lily lift Vanzilla over her head. "Humungousaur!" They girls gasped.

"My Van!" Lynn Sr gasped.

"Vanzilly." Lily said before tossing the van behind her, over the fence and onto Mr Grouse's front yard.

"AAAHHH!" Lynn Sr screamed jumping to his feet. "I'M COMING OLD GIRL!"

"What about Lily?" Lucy asked.

"Get her inside!" Her father said as he ran to the van and tried to get his keys out of his pocket.

"LOUD!" The shout caused Lynn to turn his head and run straight into Vanzilla making him fall onto the ground. Mr Grouse looked down at him. "You should really look where your running."

"Good advice," Lynn groaned. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now whats your van doing on my lawn?" Mr Grouse asked impatiently.

"Oh, ah," Lynn nervously looked back into his lawn and saw his daughters trying to move Lily, but without success. "Just one of Luans pranks, you know how she gets."

"Yeah, you might want to take her to a professional about that." Mr Grouse said. "Now normally its my yard, my property. But I wouldn't keep this piece of junk if you paid me."

"Hey, now see here." Lynn glared at him. "This van is mature, reliable and family vehicle." He patted the side and the door fell off.

"Sure it is." Mr Grouse said sarcastically. "Just get it off my lawn before I call a tow truck. Or a garbage truck."

Lynn quickly lifted the door back inside the van and slowly drove it off the lawn and into the Loud Houses driveway. He jumped out and ran into the house to see Lily in the living room surrounded by all her sisters. "Good, you got her inside."

"No," Lucy appeared behind him making him jump, "we couldn't move her. She only came in because Lana and Lola had a cookies."

"And Lily took them!" Lola snapped as the twins glared at her younger sister as she finished the cookies.

Lily picked up a ball and threw it at the wall, but she threw it with such strength it began rapidly bouncing all around the living room. Her family scattered to avoid the ball, but one by one they her all hit and knocked down, until only Lynn Jr was left. She ducked, jumped, rolled and dodged the ball each time. "Oh Yeah!" She cheered as the ball passed her and raised her hands in the air. "Lynn Loud is untouchable!" The ball bounced back towards Lily and she hit it with her large hand. It bounced off the wall and hit Lynn in the face, knocking her down and leaving a red mark on her face.

"Oh Lynn, don't you know not to take your eye off the ball?" Luan laughed. "Get it?"

"Poo-Poo." Lily giggled as a foul stench hit the room.

"Oh man!" Lynn Jr covered her nose. "Lily!"

"Gross!" Lori said.

"Stand back." Lisa put on a gas mask. "Father, for a fecal incident this size, I shall require your assistance."

"Do you have another gas mask?" Her father asked only for her to shake her head. "Dang it. Okay, Lilys normal diapers aren't big enough for her now. So the rest of you try and find a subsitute."

The girls left the room, "Leni?" The second oldest stopped when Lisa called her. "Just to clarify, when our farther said substitute, he ment a bigger diaper."

"Oh," Leni realised. "Got it!" She ran outside and spotted Mr grouse holding a box. "Hey Mr Grouse, whats that?"

"Some company sent me a free sample of their adult diapers." Mr Grouse took out the diaper. "I can still use the toilet just fine, thank you very much."

Eww," Leni cringed, but then realised that the diaper was big enough for Lily. "Hey if your not gonna use it, can I have it?"

Mr Grouse raised an eyebrow, "why would you want it?"

"Well, my Dad needs it." Leni admitted.

"Your father?" Mr Grouse's eyes widend and Leni nodded. "Well that's what he gets for cooking all those weird dishes." He handed her the box and walked away.

"Thanks Mr Grouse." She waved with a smile, completely oblivious to what her neighbour now thought. Leni opened the front door, "I got a bigger diaper!" She tossed the box to her father.

A few minutes later, Lisa was driving a forklift and taking away a large dirty diaper. "Good thing I moved my hazardous waste containment to my bunker."

"Well Lily," Lynn Sr removed his rubber gloves. "I think its safe to say you've broken your diaper bomb record."

"Dada!" Lily pulled her father into a hug.

"Gak!" Lynn gapsed as Lily squeezed him so tighly she was cutting off his air supply. "Too tight! Too tight!"

Seeing her father turning blue in the face, Luan acted quickly. "Hey Lily!" She got the infants attention and turned on the TV. "Look, its Blarney!"

"Bla-Bla!" Lily released her father and crawled infornt of the TV.

"Good, thinking, Luan." Lynn Sr took deep breaths and his face returned to normal.

Suddenly a musical tune was heard, that the entire family recognised. "ICE CREAM VAN!" Lana and Lola shouted running for the door.

"Ice cream!" Lily got excited and ran, forcing the twins to jump to the side to avoid being stepped on. Lily shattered the door into splinters to see the ice cream van pass by. "Ice cream!" Lily ran after it.

"Lily wait!" Hers sister ran after her. They grabbed onto her arms, legs and her tail in an atempt to slow her down but she kept going.

"Ice ceam!" Lilys body began growing, and armor like plates grew on her skin. The girls gasped as Lily was now over fifteen feet tall.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Luan laughed. "Get it." Lily ran faster and without realising it, she swung her sisters off of her. "I scream, you scream, we all scrEEEEAAAAAMMMM!" Luan didn't get to finish her joke and she was thrown through the air by Lilys tail.

The ice cream man hummed to himself when he suddenly stopped. "What the?" He looked out the window to see Lily, who had caught up to the truck and grabbed it. "AAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed before jumping out and running away. "They were right! This street does have monsters!"

Lliy lifted the van over her head and shook it causing ice creams to fall into her mouth. As her sisters and father caught up and saw the scene, Lana was the first to speak. "Lucky."

Rita had been walking home and saw the screaming ice cream man run by, then spotted the dinosaur raiding the ice cream van. "Oh no."

"Mama!" Lily smiled, then a green light flash and she was human again, then the truck fell on her with a crash.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The sisters and parents screamed, with Lynn Sr fainting seconds later.

"LILY!" Rita ran over and opened the back of the van fearing the worst. But to her surprise Lily sat there completely unharmed, eating chocolate ice cream out of a tub. "Lily!" She scooped the baby up into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Your okay!" The rest of the girls joined the hug voicing how happy they were.

"Hey, free ice cream!" Lynn realised.

"Oh no!" Rita stopped the girls before they could take anything. "We're getting out of here before that Ice cream man calls the police."

A collection of "aws," were voiced before they all went back to the house.

"Argh," Lynn Sr began to come to. "What happened?"

"Hey Loud!" Lynn turned to see Mr Grouse taking out his garbage. "Word of advice, eat more potatoes."

"Uh, will do." Lynn smiled, though confused.

* * *

Rita was in the kitchen giving Lily a bath in the sink. "There we go sweetie," she pured some water onto the babys head. "Squeaky clean."

"Poo-Poo." Lily giggled, splashing the water with her arms, splashing her mother a little.

"Okay, okay." Rita laughed. "Now lets dry you off." She reached for the towel but a green flash of light made her shut her eyes and when she opened them again, Lily was gone. "LILY!" She began to frantically look around the kitchen as the rest of the family walks in.

"Whats the matter Mom?" Lori asked.

"Lilys gone!" This made them all gasp as Rita continued. "I was giving her a bath in the sink, then there was a flash of green light and she was gone!"

"Honey calm down." Lynn Sr put his hands on her shoulders. "Its okay, we'll find her."

"You said there was green light." Luan put a hand on her chin. "She must have transformed."

"Maybe what ever she turned into is invisible?" Lynn Jr offered.

"Hey dudes!" Luna looked into the sink, "theres something swimming around in here."

They all looked to see what looked like a tadpole swimming in the water. Lisa held up her magnifying glass to look closer to see a grey tadpole had a familiar looking face with and a single tooth. "Poo-Poo."

"Lilys a frog!" They all gasped.

"Eww!" Lola cringed. "That's horrible."

"Are you kidding?" Lana asked her twin. "This is awesome! She can make friends with hops and they can share their flies."

"Eww!" Lori said. "We are not feeding Lily flies."

"Why not?" Lana asked. "There a great source of protein. Plus, they're pretty tasty." Her twin covers her mouth to stop herself from throwing up.

"Scientifically speaking she is correct." Lisa spoke up causing the others to give her a look. "About the protein part."

"Bingo!" Before anyone could react, Lana scupped Lily up in a glass and carried her away.

"Lana wait!" Her family called after her before following her up the stairs and found her in her and Lolas room.

"Hops, say hello to the new Lily!" Lana held up the glass with her sister in it.

"Ribbit," the frog croaked.

"Poo-Poo." Lily replied.

"Feeding time!" Lana picked up a jar of flies.

"LANA!" She spun around to see her family enter the room. "Lily is not gonna eat gross flies with your dumb frog!" Lola stomped over.

"Hops is not dumb!" Lana shot back.

"Is two!" Lola grabbed the glass and pulled.

"Is not!" Lana wouldn't let go.

"Stop fighting you two," Leni pleaded. "You can get another glass of water."

"Its not the water Leni." Lori face palmed. "Lily is in the glass."

Leni raised an eyebrow. "But, Lilys not in there."

The twins froze and looked at the glass of water they were fighting over, Lily was gone. "LILY!"

"Where'd she go?" Lynn Jr asked.

"How'd she go anywhere? She has no legs." Lucy pointed out.

"Look!" Luna pointed to the floor where little wet patches on carpet, that led out of the room and towards Lisa and Lilys room. They all ran out to follow them, but Lana ran back in and fed Hops his flies.

They entered the youngest Louds room and first thing they noticed was a whiteboard on floor. "What happened here?"

"I was attempting to solve a formula when I heard our parental unit scream, causing myself and the board to fall to the floor." Lisa explained. But as she looked at the board see saw movement. It was Lily, walking on legs she didn't have before.

"Lily grew legs?" Lynn Sr blinked.

"Hmm," Lisa checked the A.L.D.B. "As I suspected, this species is Galvan aka Gray Matter."

"I thought she looked familiar," Luan scratched her head.

"They begin life as earth frogs due, then the grew their wisdom feet." Lisa explained. Then noticed Lily was wiping out parts of her formula. "Lily STOP!" She ran forward only to trip on Lilys rattle and fall onto the floor, with the rattle landing on her head. "Dang it."

"Poo-Poo." Lily said as she hopped off the board.

Lisa jumped to her feet and ran around the board. "Younger sibling what have you done?" She frantically inspected the formula only for her eyes to widen. "You, solved it."

"She what?" her father asked.

"It balances perfectly." Lisa said in disbelief. "She wasn't erasing my work, she was correcting it. I've been attempting to solve this for months!"

"Hmm," Lola smirked. "So what I'm hearing is, Lilys smarter than Lisa! Lilys smarter than Lisa!" She sung mockingly.

The prodigy glared at her older sister. "I shall respond as our youngest sibling would." With that she blew a raspberry at her.

"Nice going Lily." Lynn Jr crouched down to her. "Think you can do my math homework?"

A flash of green light and Lily was human again," poo-poo."

"Guess not." Lynn sighed as Lily waddled across the white board.

"Now that everything has returned to its normal parameters, if you will excuse me I have ground breaking science to conduct." Lisa wiped her glasses before inspecting the board again. "AAAHHHH!"

"Whats wrong?" Leni asked.

"The formula, ITS RUINED!" Parts of the equation had been wiped out. "How did this happen?"

Rita picked Lily up and noticed something. "Lilys feet are still wet, it must have happened when she walked across it."

"Now I'm right back where I started." Lisa fell to her knees and hung her head.

Her family all looked at each other feeling bad for the family genius. "Let me handle this." Lola walked up to her.

"Lola, if you sing that mocking song." Lisa warned.

"Relax," the princess held up her hand. "Look, were you really gonna be okay using something that you couldn't figure out, but your one year old little sister who poops herself everyday solved?"

Lisa opened her mouth to retort, but thought for a moment. "Touché."

"Gazuntite." Leni smiled.

"Lisa, Lily has something she wants to say." Rita held Lily down to the prodigys level.

"Goo Goo." Lily kissed Lisa on the nose.

"I suppose I am incapable of retaining any feelings of irritation towards you younger sibling." Lisa said and the baby just stared at her. "Apology accepted." Lily smiled and reached out hugging Lisa which she returned. "And your still wet," she deadpanned.

"Poo-Poo." The infant giggled.

 **For anyone who doesnt know yet, I have posted Fanfictions versy first story about Supermansion. Its called "Supermansion Unlimited." Please check out the show and then the story, i promise you'll enjoy both.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy St Patrick's Day! As an Irish man I feel a lot of pride today. So I decided to post a new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, The Loud House or any of their characters.**

 **L.T. Lily Terrestrial**

The Loud sisters were all in the living room watching TV. "Urgh, this show is lame." Lola groaned before grabbing the remote. "Lets see what else is on." She pressed a button but nothing happened. "Whats wrong with this thing?"

"That remote hasn't worked since Lily dropped it in the toilet." Lucy pointed out.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Lola screamed and dropped the remote before running into the kitchen to wash her hands.

"Why do we still have that remote?" Lori asked.

"Come to think of it," Luna raised an eyebrow. "Where is Lily?"

"Oh there she is." Leni pointed to the dining room, where Lily was waddling on top of the bookcase.

"LILY!" They all screamed and ran to her, but the youngest Loud reached the edge of the bookcase and fell off. "NNNOOOO!" They all screamed but before Lily hit the ground there was a bright green light. When it passed all the girls rushed to Lily but gasped at what they saw.

Lily was now a small, yellow plump, blob like creature wearing a lavender diaper and had lavenders eyes, the Lilytrix on her bellybutton. "Poo-Poo."

"Finally clean." Lola walked in. "Can somebody tell me why do we still have that remote?" She then spotted Lily. "Eww! What is that?"

"It's the Worst." Lana said.

"It sure is." Leni said before whispering. "Even Lily can't make that look cute."

"The Worst is what Lincoln called this alien, Leni." Lori pointed out.

"I think she looks awesome." Lana smiled.

"Are you okay Lily?" Lucy asked.

"Poo-Poo." The infant replied.

"Not to worry." Lisa spoke up. "Atrocians are indestructible."

"But we can still see her." Leni said.

"I said indestructible, not invisible." Lisa face palmed.

"Does anybody else hear that sound?" Luna spoke up and everyone else heard it two.

"It's a bowling ball." Leni said.

"An precisely how would you determine that?" Lisa asked.

"I can see it." She pointed to the top of the bookcase where a bowling ball rolled off the edge and fell down on Lilys head.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed in horror, but then the ball fell off and Lilys head popped back to normal. "Hehehehe."

Everyone let out big sighs of relief that she was okay, but then Lucy realised something. "Wait, why isn't she crying? Indestructible or not, Lincoln still felt pain when he was The Worst."

"Hmm," Lisa consulted the A.L.D.B. "Fascinating. It seems that Atrocians do not develop pain receptors until they are older. For now anything that would cause them pain, will simply tickle them."

"That is literally a relief." Lori said before she, Leni, Luna, Lucy and Lola left the room.

"Guess we don't have to worry about her this time." Luan shrugged and they began to disperse.

"WAIT!" Lynn shouted making her remaining sisters freeze. "Don't you get it? Lily is indestructible and can't feel pain. This means we can play with her however we want without worrying she'll be hurt!"

Luan, Lana and Lisa realised she was right and they all cheered. "Lets Play!"

The Scene cut to a pit where Lana was wrestling an alligator and holding its mouth shut. "Isn't this fun Lily?"

A few feet away another alligator was biting down on Lily, who made a squeaking sound each time. "Hehehe," the infant giggled feeling no pain at all.

"Tag in Lily" Lana held out her hand and Lily touched it. The twin tackled the alligator causing it to drop Lily and she landed next to the other gator which was tied up.

"Boo boo." She pointed at the alligator which rolled its eyes.

Lily was playing with her blocks in the living room when Luan walked in holding a box with a ribbon on top. "Hey Lily, I've got a surprise for you."

"Goo Goo!" Lily smiled brightly, taking the box and removed the lid. A boxing glove sprung out punching Lily in the face with enough force to send her flying out of the living room and slammed into the fridge. Luan approached and saw her sisters face had been caved in like in a cartoon, but it returned to normal with a popping sound, making her giggle and clap her hands.

"I'd better reduce the strength of that glove." Luan made a note. "But that prank really packs a punch." She laughed. "Get it?"

Lily responded by blowing a raspberry at her.

Lynn was had taken Lily to the batting cage. "Watch and learn sis." Lynn said as she gripped the bat. The machine rapidly fired multiple balls at Lynn but she swung her bat at great speeds and hit every single one. "AND LYNN LOUD SETS A NEW HOME RUN RECORD!" She cheered. "Okay Lily, your turn." She forced a helmet onto Lilys head and put her in position before handing her a bat, which she began to chew on. "Batter up!" She pressed the button and the machine fired the baseballs at Lily who looked just in time to see the balls slam into her body leaving dents before she fell on her butt. "Lily?" Lynn walked over. All the balls came off Lilys skin with a series of pops much to the infants amusement. "We'll just call those bunts."

"Muhahahahaha!" Lisa laughed madly as she had Lily strapped on top of drawers wearing a helmet with light bubs on it.

"Poo-Poo." Lily cooed.

Lisa pulled a lever and large amounts of electricity flowed into the helmet. Lily just lay there giggling as all the volts tickled her. "Hmm, interesting." Lisa made a note before shutting off the machine. "On to our next experiment." Suddenly an alarm went off and she turned to see it was coming from a large metal container with a radioactive sign on it. "Oh no." She rushed over and started pushing buttons. "I must ensure it is contained." But then a latch burst open. "Dang it." She tried to close it but with no success. "Curse my small stature."

"Goo goo?" Lily wondered what was going on.

"Not now younger sibling." Lisa said, but then an idea came to her. "Lily!" She grabbed Lily from the top of the drawer and stuffed her behind into the open latch. Seconds later and explosion could be heard from within the container causing it to shake for a few seconds before finally settling.

Lily stared blankly before giggling with a smile. "Poo-Poo."

Lisa let out a sigh of relief. "A dozen suckers if no one ever hears of this."

In the backyard Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lisa and Lily stood looking at something proudly. "My I present," the Ultimate Loud Course!" Luan gestured to a home made obstacle course. "From the minds of Lynn, Lana, Lisa and yours truly."

"And first to try it out, our little stunt hero, the indestructible Lily!" Luan said.

"Uh ahhhhhh sie tsalakakstagoo." Lily babbled.

"Go for it sis." Lynn cheered and the baby waddled onto the course.

"This gonna be awesome." Lana said in excitement.

"I must admit, I am also intrigued by our creation." Lisa nodded. "Despite everything we put into the obstacle course, Lily will not be harmed by any of it." A flash of green light and Lily was human again. "Unless she returns to normal."

All their eyes widened as they realised their small fragile baby sister had just walked into an extremely dangerous gauntlet. "LILY!" They all screamed and rushed after her.

Lily waddled across the floor as panels shot up from the floor at random. "I've got you Lily!" Lynn reached out for her, but the moment the baby stepped off a panel it shot up and knocked her into the air. "AAAAHHHH!" She fell on the floor hard before picking herself up. "I'm okay." She was then knocked into the air by another panel and was then juggled in the air by the panels that shot up.

As Lily waddled into the second part of the course, boxing gloves began shooting out of the wall. Due to her small height and tilting as she waddles, every punch missed the baby. "Don't worry Lily!" Luan chased after her. "I'll sav-" she was cut off when a glove punched her in the face, causing her to stumble into another punch, then another and another and another. "A good comedian knows how to take a punch." She joked while swaying from side to side. "Get it?" A final punch knocked her down.

The third part had teals coils on the ceiling that were firing bolts of electricity all around. "Oooohhh." Lily cooed in awe at the colourful lights that hit the ground around her as she crawled along the floor.

"LILY!" Lisa called. "don't touch the electrical output!" She was then struck by the electricity. "Seems I need to follow my own advice." She resumed following her younger sister, but whenever she got close to her, Lisa was repeatedly electrocuted. "If I wasn't intelligent enough to know that there was no such thing, I would think that my repeated electrocution was a result of karma." She was shocked again.

Once Lily crawled into the fourth stage, machines began firing golf balls and dodge balls, but they all went over Lilys head. "Hang on Lily!" Lana dived, rolled and jumped to dodge the incoming balls. She was just about to reach her when a bowling ball fell in front of her. "A bowling ball? Seriously Lynn?" She was then pelted from all sides by the balls.

Lily climbed the steps onto the end of the obstacles course and waddled into the centre before she was picked up from behind. "Gotcha!" Lynn lifted her over her head as Luan, Lana and Lisa caught up to them.

"That was not as much fun as I though it was gonna be when I was building it." Lana rubbed her bruises.

"Hit by my own spring loaded boxing gloves." Luan sighed before smiling. "Now that's a punch in the face. Get it?" She laughed before putting a hand on her cheek, "ow."

"I admit, I may have over done it with the teals coils." Lisa sighed with her hair standing on end.

"Come on guys." Lyn said. "We only got hurt cause we were so focussed on Lily." She set her youngest sister on the grass and she crawled away. "Next time we can focus on ourselves."

"Wait a minute." Luan spoke up. "Didn't we have something big set up for the end of the course?"

The stage they were standing on then exploded. Lily looked upwards as her sisters all fell onto the ground around her. "Boo boo."

"Never mind," the comedian groaned. "I remember."

"Whose dumb idea was it to use explosives?" Lynn asked.

"Yours." Luan, Lana and Lisa said.

"Dang it."

"Kids!" Rita walked into the yard. "What was that noise?" She then notices the rough shape her daughters are in. "What happened?"

"Obstacle course." They all said together.

"Oh dear," Rita said looking at their creation. Then her eyes moved to Lily, "I hope you didn't let Lily anywhere near that death trap?"

They looked at each other before looking at Lily, "No."

"Good," Rita sighed in relief. "Now get yourselves patched up with the first aid kit. Then I want you to dismantle this thing before someone gets seriously hurt." With that she went back inside.

"Great," Lynn threw her hands up in frustration. "We get messed up by our course trying to save Lily, and now we have to take it down before we can even enjoy it!"

Luan held Lily up, "and she comes out this smelling like Lilies." She laughed, "get it?"

Before her sisters could groan at her bad joke, a foul stench hit their nostrils. "Poo-Poo." Lily giggled as she did just that.

"More like carrion flowers," Lisa held her nose, "aka the corpse flower."

"Not true." Lucy appeared next to them wearing a gas mask. "I guarantee no corpse could ever smell that bad. Also Dad says its dinners ready." With that disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"I'm home!" Rita walked in the front door, only to step in something. "Please don't be poop," she looked down to see it was a puddle of lavender goo. "Well, at least its not poop. Lisa! What have I told you about cleaning up your chemical spills?" She spotted a small saucer shaped device on the floor and picked it up. "Whats this?"

"Mama," Ritas eyes widened, she looked down and saw a pair of eyes looking back at her, "mama."

"AAAHHHHH!" Rita jumped back and dropped the device which stopped just before it hit the floor. Suddenly the goo rose up and began to take a small familiar shape. "Lily?"

"Goo goo," she replied.

"Hi honey," Lynn Sr walked in with Leni, Lana and Lisa. "What do you think of Lilys new look?"

"Isn't it awesome?" Lana smiled, placing her hands at either side of Lilys head. "Shes all slimy!" She squeezed her head making Lily giggle.

"But, she, shes." Rita struggled to speak.

"I know what your thinking Mom," Leni cut in. "But I asked Lisa and she said Lily would not be grape flavoured."

"That's not what I was thinking Leni." Her mother said blankly.

Lola ran into the room. "Okay Lana, hand it over!"

"What?" Lana asked.

"My chocolate bar!" She pointed at her twin. "I know you took it!"

"I never ate your chocolate bar." Lana defended. "I've had some gum I found, a few worms and a doughnut I found under the couch." Everyone turned a little green hearing that. "But no chocolate."

"Then who did?" She narrowed her eyes at everyone.

"Found it!" Leni pointed at Lily. Floating inside her belly was the still wrapped chocolate bar.

"Hey!" Lola reached into Lilys belly and pulled out the chocolate bar, then opened the wrapper and took a bite. She then noticed everyone staring at her. "What? No one gets between Lola Loud and her chocolate."

Before anyone could comment on that, the anti gravity device suddenly fell to the floor and Lily turned back into a puddle.

"What just happened?" Rita asked.

"Unfortunately Lily's anti gravity device seems to deactivate without warning. No doubt a result of the malfunction that created the Lilytrix in the first place." Lisa explained before using a device to vacuum her younger sister into a clear glass container.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!" Lily began to cry.

Lana covered her ears. "Why didn't you make that thing sound proof."

"I designed this device to clean up small chemical spills. I never expected it to be containing anything that was capable of crying." Lisa said.

"Don't worry everybody, I got this." Lynn ran into the kitchen and came back with a mixing bowl and a whisk. He poured Lily into the bowl and started mixing. Lily quickly stopped crying and started giggling. "She really likes this."

Rita looked at the scene before her and sighed. "I'm going to take a nap." With headed for her bed room. But she only got two steps before she fell through a hole in the floor and into the basement. "Ow."

"Boo Boo." Lily cooed.

"Was that hole always there?" Leni asked.

"No it was not." Lisa adjusted her glasses as she inspected the hole. "It would seem that when Lily returned to the shape of a puddle, she became highly acidic and melted through the floor. We failed to notice most likely do to Lilys loud wailing being a distraction."

"You okay honey?" Lynn Sr called down to his wife.

"I think so!" She called back. "I landed in this big vat of water."

Lisas eyes widened. "Yes, water. If you'll excuse me I need to get my decontamination equipment." With that she ran upstairs.

 **Have fun today everybody, but drink responsibly. Cause if you make a mess, its gonna be harder to clean up while your hungover.**


End file.
